For A Lifetime
by xxAnnaxx
Summary: Troy x Sharpay. A buncha oneshots. Couple of songfics too. Sweet, Deep, Fluffy, Sad, and Cute. Please read and review!
1. I Promise

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own High School Musical. We can all dream, can't we?

**A/N: Hey! I was bored and had a lot of stories in my mind, since it's summer so I decided to write them down. (How interesting, right?) Anyway, here are some random Troypay ONESHOTS, (just incase you get confused with all the chapters. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_I Promise_**

"I'm bored," Ryan said. Everyone was lounging in the Bolton's backyard. It was summer and they had absolutely nothing to do. The girls were sitting together with lemonades and the guys were sitting around lazily, tossing around a basketball.

"We need to do something," Kelsi said, laying on her stomach and looking at a blade of grass.

"Seriously. We need to go somewhere," Taylor said, her chin in her hand.

"We need to get out more," Kelsi added.

"We need lives," Sharpay finished. She was laying on her back on the lawn, watching the clouds drift by.

"Hey, I have a life," defended Chad.

"Really? You should try using it," Sharpay said with a light smile.

"That's got to hurt," Troy whispered. Chad wouldn't go down without a fight, even if it was just a joke.

"This coming from Ms. Ice Princess?" Chad shot back.

Sharpay was silent. She turned her head away from the group. Taylor smacked her boyfriend in the chest.

"What the hell, Chad?" Troy whispered. Chad looked at the back of Sharpay's head.

"Sharpay, you know I didn't mean--"

"I know. Just…forget about it." Sharpay cut him off.

"No, really, I'm sorry..." Chad began.

"I know." She turned her head around and gave a small smile.

"So…" Gabriella said, trying to break the stillness.

"So… is anyone getting back together?" Jason said, looking from Gabi to Troy, then back to Gabi.

Gabriella threw a piece of ice at Jason, then laughed at his reaction.

"You know we're not getting back together. We're just friends now," Troy answered Jason's question.

"Fine, fine," Jason said with a smile, then leaned back into his cushioned chair.

"We need to go somewhere," Kelsi said again.

"How about we go to the mall?" said Jason. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Jason said, confused.

"That was such a girly statement," Ryan said, trying to suppress his laughs.

"Shut up," Jason said, then threw the basketball at Ryan's head, who had dodged it rather easily.

"How 'bout we go to the beach? It's summer and we HAVE to go to the beach!" Gabriella said excitedly. **A/N: Yes, I know there are no beaches in New Mexico considering it's a landlocked state. Use some imagination!**

"I'm up for it," agreed Taylor.

"Me too," Kelsi said happily. The guys mumbled a series of 'sure's.

"I don't know," said Sharpay uneasily.

"Come on! It'll be fun. I promise," Gabi pleaded. Sharpay and Gabriella had become good friends, and Sharpay had gotten used to Gabi's tactics.

"Okay, but I probably won't go into the water," Sharpay responded.

"What, no bikini?" said Troy playfully. No one said anything and Sharpay gave him an extremely awkward look.

"Just a joke," Troy defended uncomfortably, putting his hands up like he was innocent.

"Okay, everyone meet at my house tomorrow morning at 9, okay?" said Gabriella.

"What? That's so early!" Chad complained. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"We'll be there," she answered.

The group hung out at Troy's until dinner, when they were needed at home.

* * *

The next morning, the group set off bright and early to the nearby beach. After nearly 2 hours of getting lost, the 8 arrived at a fairly large and beautiful beach. Families and their umbrellas were scattered around on the sand and many little children were running around with sand buckets.

"We better find a spot," Ryan said, looking around for an empty space on the almost filled beach.

Once they were all settled in and had everything lain out, everyone except Sharpay began stripping down to their bathing suits.

"C'mon Shar, what's the beach without playing in the water?" Gabi coaxed after she was clad in nothing but her pale pink bikini. Sharpay sat on her towel with her sweatshirt and skirt still on, her arms hugging her knees.

"I dunno. Maybe later," Sharpay insisted.

"Wow, who would'a thought that Sharpay wasn't a beach person?" Chad said with a smile. He took off his gray t-shirt.

"Maybe it's just the fact that I have to be seen here with you," Sharpay gave Chad a face, then returned the smile.

"Ouch," Jason said, laughing.

"Touché," Chad replied with a laugh, defeated.

"Please?" Kelsi gave Sharpay a puppy dogface. Sharpay laughed brightly.

"Later. I promise," Sharpay convinced.

"Okay…" Gabi compromised.

Everyone soon got bored and decided to set off to do their own things.

"We're gonna go check out the tide pools," Gabi was holding Ryan's hand and motioned with her other hand to where the tide pools were located.

"Anyone wanna come with?" Ryan asked the group.

"Kels?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, sounds fun," Kelsi got up and followed her friends to the rocky area on the side of the beach.

"Me and Tay are gonna go hang out at the piers, 'kay?" Chad said. Troy nodded and Taylor and Chad set off to the nearby docks.

"Guess it's just you and me," Troy said to Sharpay.

"Um, yeah…" Sharpay answered uneasily. Troy looked just as uncomfortable. The two had a fairly awkward past. They were together the entire sophomore year, and had broken up abruptly the summer after. They never acted the same near each other again.

"I was going to go check out the boardwalk and then meet up with Ryan and Jason and everyone at the tide pools," Troy got up from his position on the sand.

"Do you want to come too?" He asked. Sharpay looked up at his hopeful face.

"Um…it's okay. I was just going to hang out here," Sharpay hugged her knees tighter.

"Will you be okay alone?" Troy shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He didn't want to show concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sharpay rested her chin on one of her knees. Troy raised his eyebrows, and she looked up again.

"Really. Go," Sharpay cracked a small smile. Troy looked uneasy; he had only said that to get her to go with him. He nodded and walked away.

Once Sharpay was alone, she sighed deeply, then smiled. Sharpay was one of those people who loved spending time alone. She was comfortable.

Sharpay slipped off her skirt and sweatshirt, revealing a simple but pretty black bikini. She shook her golden hair out of the loose ponytail it was in, slid on her sunglasses and laid back on her towel. She watched the thin clouds drift around until the sun was revealed and shone bright yellow rays onto the beach.

Sharpay smiled. She sighed and let her body soak up all the warm sunlight. This was all she needed.

"Hey," came a voice behind her. Sharpay bolted up and breathed heavily, her hand on her racing heart. She pushed her sunglasses back on her head and peered up at Troy, who was looking amused.

"You scared the crap out of me," Sharpay squinted up at Troy's smiling face. His smile made her smile too.

"I got you something to drink," Troy handed Sharpay a can of soda. Sharpay took the can and raised her eyebrows.

"Root beer, right?" Troy took a seat next to Sharpay on the sand. Sharpay looked down at the soda in her hands, then looked at the ocean and smiled.

"You remembered," Sharpay said, referring to their time together during sophomore year.

"I'm offended you thought I forgot," Troy joked. He was lying on the sand, propped up on his elbows. He put his elbows down and lied down. Sharpay smiled, set aside the root beer, and did the same. After a few minutes, Sharpay spoke up.

"I could do this all day," Sharpay said, still staring at the clouds.

"Yeah…It's really…you know, relaxing…" replied Troy.

"Yeah…plus, you get a really good tan," said Sharpay with a smile. Troy's laugh reached Sharpay's ears. They were silent again.

Troy turned his head toward Sharpay.

"You're different, Shar," He said to her. Sharpay tilted her head faintly, but never broke eye contact with the blue sky.

"I'm not sure what you mean," She answered. She really didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's just that…you've changed. I don't know, call me crazy…but you have," Troy was still looking at Sharpay. She turned her head, gave a small smile, then turned her attention back to the sky.

"Maybe I really haven't. Maybe I've been like this the entire time…" She trailed off. She was at a loss for words.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Troy said. Sharpay turned her head, gave Troy a grateful smile, and turned back. Troy did the same and stared at the sky. They laid in silence again.

"Shar," It was obvious Troy had something to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just turned his head towards Sharpay and looked at her.

Sharpay, noticing that Troy had stopped talking, turned her head too, only to look directly into Troy's eyes. Sharpay felt uncomfortable for a second, and tried to look away, but couldn't.

The two laid there in silence, in a trance that they couldn't break. Time slowed down for them, and Troy couldn't help but smile. The girl he was staring at couldn't have looked more beautiful. Sharpay's cinnamon eyes shimmered, but if not from joy, what? Her golden locks glistened in the sunlight, and her long hair curled slightly, framing her delicate face.

Sharpay stared back intently. Troy's sky blue eyes were rimmed with happiness—were they always like this? His brown hair, somewhat wavy, was tousled as he rested on the sand. His mouth produced a small smile that Sharpay herself soon mirrored.

He leaned in first. Sharpay soon followed. They moved slowly, out of apprehension at first, then for their own pure desire. Their lips met ever so slightly, and a spark ran through Sharpay's body, from her fingers to her toes. He deepened the kiss, and she let him. Maybe _this_ was all she needed? Someone who cared. Someone she could always run to. Someone who loved her.

They slowly broke apart. Troy smiled, but Sharpay's face showed no emotion. Her eyes slowly filled with distress.

"I have to go," Sharpay muttered as she quickly scrambled to her feet and weaved through the crowd of people on the beach. Troy watched her in puzzlement as she ran off, and lost sight of her as she entered a sea of strangers.

Troy sighed and slumped back onto his back. He stared at the clouds again, but it wasn't as relaxing as it had been. What had just happened?

* * *

Sharpay whizzed past Jason's shoulder without acknowledging his or anyone else's presence. The four—Kelsi, Jason, Gabi, and Ryan—had decided to come back to the beach site after they visited the tide pools.

"Where's she in such a rush to get to?" Jason said as he looked behind him, trying to look for his friend. Kelsi peered behind her own shoulder.

"I don't know, but she seemed worried," Kelsi couldn't find Sharpay either. Taylor and Chad soon met up with the four.

"Hey, did you guys notice something weird with Sharpay? She ran away before we could ask her where she was going," Taylor said.

"Tay, I told you already, that was just Sharpay being Sharpay," Chad defended. Kelsi pushed him.

"C'mon, Chad, don't be a jerk, okay?" Kelsi said.

"Okay, okay."

"Ask Troy, maybe he knows," Gabi had noticed Troy lying on his back, looking just as distressed.

Troy heard his friends approaching and sat up and squinted.

"Hey, guys. How were the tide pools?" He placed his hand above his head to shield his eyes.

"Cool, I guess. Do you have any idea why Sharpay was running away like a madwoman? She didn't even notice us when we walked by," Ryan jerked his thumb behind him, referring to when they saw Sharpay.

"Uh, not really," Troy said uneasily. This was partly true. He didn't know why she ran.

"Oh, okay…" Gabi said.

"Um, I think I'll go check out those tide pools now…see you guys later," Troy quickly got up and ran off.

"Something's definitely up," Taylor said as she looked at her friends, who immediately agreed.

* * *

Sharpay had decided to return around lunchtime, and Troy came back just before dinner. Something had obviously happened between them; neither of them would dare look at each other. They were both unusually quiet, and seemed to be deep in thought. Everything was noted by all of their friends, but they didn't want to interfere, so they just quietly sat by and watched everything play out.

After a quick dinner, as the sun was setting behind the waves and the beach was almost empty of visitors, Sharpay decided to take a little walk along the seashore. She carried her flip-flops in one hand and walked along the wet shoreline, feeling the sand between her toes. She breathed in the salty air and watched the sparkling waves wash up onto the beach. She took a few steps back, and dug her wet feet into the warm, dry sand. She hugged her knees and enjoyed the moment.

Sharpay heard footsteps behind her, so she twisted her head back to get a view of who it was. When she saw who was approaching, she turned back and sighed.

Troy took a seat next to Sharpay, and loosely put his arms around his knees. He knew she didn't want to see him.

"Sharpay, we need to talk…I'm worried about—" Troy began.

"Troy, I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to talk about," Sharpay kept her gaze on the horizon.

"Sharpay, you know there's something we have to talk about," Troy said.

"What? If you're talking about how I'm different and how I've changed and everything, then go ahead. I don't care anymore," She wouldn't look at him.

"Shar, that's not what I was— "

"I know that people call me the Ice Princess. I know they think I'm a bitch. But I didn't think I cared. I didn't think it mattered. I thought that you and Gabi and Taylor and Jason and everyone else knew that I really wasn't like that. I thought you knew me. I thought you cared. But obviously not," Sharpay's eyes began welling with tears, but she continued staring straight at the sunset.

"Sharpay, please—" Troy tried to continue, but was cut off again.

"I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me. I don't even know what's going on anymore. Life was good, but then you came. You were perfect. My life was perfect! I had the friends, I had the happiness, I had the life. And then you left, but I accepted that. I still have the friends, but something's missing. I don't know what's missing. I know I should be thankful, but I just feel so…empty. I don't know why, it's just…" Sharpay looked down to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks, then looked up at the ocean again and continued.

"And then you come, we're friends, and we kiss. We kiss! And then everything feels so right again. But I don't know why. I don't know what's happening, I don't know what to do…I don't know if I can ever love again. I don't know if I love you anymore. I don't know if you love me anymore. I just…I just don't know…" Sharpay trailed off, looking into the distance as tears streamed down her face. She seemed remarkably calm, and that scared Troy. Her eyes were glued to the sunset, not wanting to face anything but the horizon.

"Shar," he said softly. Her forehead crinkled and she bit her lip, trying to stop her tears. She looked down and shook her head lightly, as if not wanting to accept anything that was about to come out of his mouth. His hand automatically went up to her face, and cupped her cheek and chin. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a small gasp at his warm touch.

He gently turned her head to face him. Sharpay looked up at him with glassy eyes—eyes that begged for something, for anything. Troy was shocked. Was this really Sharpay Evans? It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Shar…I don't know what to say," Troy said softly, his hand still cupping Sharpay's face. Sharpay looked down in shame.

"I tell you everything, and you have nothing to say?" Sharpay said almost inaudibly, looking down at the sand.

"Sharpay, I…" Troy tried lifting her head to look at him, but she wouldn't.

"…I love you." Sharpay flung her head up at Troy's words, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry. Please, just—" Sharpay put her slender finger against Troy's lips to quiet him. She took away her hand, his skin leaving a tingling sensation on her finger. Troy looked at her with hopeful eyes.

This time, Sharpay kissed him. She moved closer and pressed her lips to his, telling him that she loved him too. Troy was stunned at first, then returned the favor. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She melted beneath his touch, and leaned into his body. It didn't matter that she was still crying. It didn't matter that sand was scratching at each other's legs. This was all that mattered.

They pulled apart finally, gasping for air. Her forehead gently rested on his, as they peered into each other's eyes. Troy brought his hand back to her cheek.

"Don't cry," He brushed off a tear under her eye.

"I won't, I promise," she whispered. Sharpay looked down, to think, then looked back into Troy's eyes.

"Do you really love me?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were timid, possibly afraid of his response.

"Yes," He rubbed her smooth cheek softly with his thumb.

"I love you too," she returned.

"I always will," He added. Her eyes filled with hope.

"Promise?" She said softly. Troy smiled.

"I promise."

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm not sure when I'll add a new story, I still haven't written it yet. I'll try to, as soon as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	2. My Love Is Yours

**A/N: Thanks for all those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate all those take the time to comment and read. Sorry for such a long wait, I was out of town for the past week because of 4th of July. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other!

* * *

**

_**My Love is Yours**_

"So I'll see you after school?" Sharpay said to Troy, whose back was to the wall next to Sharpay's pink locker. His arms hugged her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck. This spot and position had grown into a habit for the two, a daily ritual. Before homeroom and after school, everyday. Troy snuck a quick kiss before he responded.

"Aww, do we really have to go to class?" He pulled her in tighter, and planted another kiss on her lips. Sharpay giggled and tilted her head back.

"As much as I want to cut class, I have to get to Physics now," Sharpay said with a laugh. Her left hand fiddled with the ring on her right hand ring finger—a gift from Troy. She never took it off, and seeing it on Sharpay's hand made Troy smile everytime.

"Get a room," Chad said as the gang passed by Troy and Sharpay's "spot". Kelsi smiled and leaned into Jason, while Taylor and Gabi just laughed. Ryan was just happy to see Sharpay happy, and Gabi could see it in his eyes as she wrapped her arm around Ryan's waist.

"We really have to go, babe," Sharpay laughed again and tried to pull herself out of Troy's tight but gentle grasp.

"Okay, okay," Troy gave Sharpay another kiss. "I'll be here right after last period, 'kay?"

"'Kay, love you," Sharpay gave Troy a peck on the cheek and started off to first period with Gabi and Taylor.

"Love you too," Troy said to her retreating figure. Sharpay turned around and blew him an air kiss, which made her giggle again. Troy couldn't help but smile at Sharpay's laugh.

"Dude, you're totally hung up on her," Jason said as he slapped his friend on the back.

"So?" Troy responded with a smile, as he and the rest of the gang set off to their classes.

* * *

As the girls walked into Physics, a tall and thin girl approached them. She was the head cheerleader, and one of the biggest troublemakers at East High. She always wore miniskirts, which showed off her long and tanned legs. She walked with a strut, proclaiming her glory everywhere she set foot. Almost everybody hated that girl. 

"Hey Gabriella," the girl said coolly towards Gabi.

"Hi Lana," Gabi responded just as harshly.

"How's our Science Nerd doing today?" Lana asked with a sly smile. Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried pushing past her to her seat, but Lana stood her ground.

"What? You want to run away?" The cheerleader made a fake puppy-dog face. Lana's posse laughed at Gabriella, who was looking down now. Sharpay couldn't just stand there and watch.

"What's your problem, Lana? What did she ever do to you? Just leave her alone," Sharpay said icily.

"Sharpay Evans? Wow, I'm scared. You don't want to mess with me. Are you going to send your big bad boyfriend to come beat me up?" Lana taunted.

"I'd do it myself if I was as stupid as you," Sharpay lightly shoved Lana out of the aisle so that she and her friends could get through. They took their seats without even giving another glance towards Lana. The blonde cheerleader looked at the back of Sharpay's head with an arrogant smile.

"You're going to wish you never did that, Sharpay Evans," Lana whispered under her breath with a mischievous look.

* * *

It was lunchtime for the entire grade, but the basketball team was attending a monthly meeting in the gym. Sharpay poked at her salad with a dreamy look, not really eating anything. Her friends looked at her knowingly. 

"She's totally falling for him," Taylor whispered so Sharpay couldn't hear. She picked up a fry and threw it in her mouth, not wanting to make their whispering obvious. Sharpay was so deep in her daze, she didn't notice anything anyway.

"Correction: She has _already fallen_ for him," Ryan said behind his sandwich, then took a bite. Kelsi smiled and nodded.

"They're a cute couple. And it's serious, I can tell," Gabi said as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"What's serious?" Sharpay had broken out of her daze, and noticed that her friends were all looking at her awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow and began eating her salad again. Ryan and the girls just shook their heads and smiled. Gabi was right: it was definitely serious.

* * *

The closing bell had finally rung, and student flooded out of their classrooms. Sharpay walked to her locker, looking around for that familiar face. She screamed when two hands grabbed her around her waist and spun her. 

"Hey you," Troy pulled her out of the mob of people and into an empty area near Sharpay's locker. He gave Sharpay a kiss, which she fully returned.

"Nice to see you too, but never do that again!" Sharpay said as her heart raced. It had given her an adrenaline rush, but that just made her smile bigger. She tightened her arms around his neck, and gave him another kiss.

"So, it's Friday night. How 'bout a night with just the two of us?" His arms swayed her hips back and forth.

"I can't, not tonight. Mom and Dad planned a big family night and everything. I'm free tomorrow. Please?" Sharpay gave a puppy-dog face and kissed Troy quickly.

"Okay, tomorrow it is. But you get to dress up, just for me," Troy pulled her closer.

"Agreed," Sharpay said, right before she leaned in for another kiss. Soon after the entire school had moved to the front lawn, the two stood in the empty hallway alone, not really doing anything. It had just become a habit to stand there every Friday afternoon. Neither ever protested; they enjoyed the other's company.

"I really have to go now, Ryan's waiting," Sharpay gave Troy one last kiss.

"Okay, I'll call you tonight. I love you," Troy gave Sharpay one more squeeze, then let her go.

"I love you too," Sharpay gathered her things, gave Troy a peck on the cheek, then walked out the front doors.

Troy bent down to pick up his backpack when someone rounded the corner next to Sharpay's locker. It was a blonde cheerleader—Lana.

"Hi Troy," Lana said flirtatiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy was stunned at first, then calmly lifted her arms off his shoulders.

"Hey Lana, I kind of have to go, so…" Troy said uncomfortably, and tried to walk off.

"Aw, so soon?" Lana caught his hand and pulled him closer. She snaked her skinny arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"Lana, don't—" Troy protested, but was cut off. She pulled his neck down and forced her lips on his. Troy stood motionless in shock. After what seemed like forever for Troy, Lana let go of his neck and gave a smile. Troy prepared to yell in her face when he heard a noise behind him.

Sharpay stood at the front doors, clutching her books so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her jaw hung slightly open and her eyes were rimmed with tears of hurt.

"Sharpay!" Troy shouted, clearly alarmed. He tried to push Lana away from him, but she held on tightly.

"I…I have to go," Sharpay stuttered as she turned and rushed out of the hall, her heels clicking. Troy looked at Lana in astonishment.

"What?" Lana asked innocently. She stared into Troy's eyes, challenging him.

"Go to hell, Lana," Troy yelled angrily as he quickly ran after Sharpay. Lana just stood there with a smug smile.

"I told you not to mess with me, Sharpay Evans," Lana said to the empty hallway.

Sharpay frantically ran out of the front hall. She gripped her books tightly and kept her head down, not wanting anyone to see the tears that stung her eyes. Heads turned as she whizzed past the groups of teenagers hanging out.

"Shar?" Ryan asked worriedly as his sister ran towards him and their friends.

"Can we go? Now?" Her eyes looked around anxiously. She didn't want her friends to see the tears, but they did. They looked back at her with concern.

"Yeah, sure," Ryan said. They waved goodbye and quickly moved towards their car. Just as Sharpay and Ryan pulled out of the parking lot, Troy ran out towards the gang.

"Where is she? Did they leave? Please don't tell me they left," Troy raced.

"Whoa, slow down. What happened?" Jason asked.

"What did you do? She looked pretty upset," Chad added. Taylor gave him a look—his comment didn't really help the situation. Troy shook his head and kept looking around.

"They're gone, Troy. What happened?" Gabi said, trying to calm her friend down.

"I…Lana…she…" Troy said hurriedly.

"Troy, slow down," Kelsi encouraged. Troy gulped a breath of air.

"Lana's a bitch. She just came up and kissed me, and Sharpay saw. Shar didn't let me explain, she just ran off. I need to talk to her!" Troy rushed.

"Troy, give her time to cool down. She must be pretty freaked out right now," Gabi advised. Troy shook his head.

"No, I have to talk to her now. I have to explain," Troy huffed. Before anyone could stop him, he ran to his car and drove off. The gang just looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Troy rang the doorbell for what seemed like the millionth time before someone answered. Ryan opened the door, only to frown when he saw who it was. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Troy. 

"What do you want?" Ryan asked coolly.

"Ryan, please. Let me see Sharpay, I have to explain," Troy pleaded. Ryan didn't move.

"Troy, we're friends, right? You're a good guy, I'm sure. But when it comes to my sister, you don't do anything to hurt her. I thought you were smart enough to know that," Ryan glared at Troy.

"Ryan, please, you don't understand. I love your sister, I really do. And what she saw today, wasn't what it looked like. Please, just let me—" Troy began, but was cut off.

"She told me what you did already, Troy. And right now she won't come out of her room. I don't care whatever it meant, or you meant, but you really need to leave right now," Ryan insisted.

"But—" Troy began.

"Please. I don't want to do anything stupid to you, so just go," Ryan said before he closed the door. Troy hung his head and ran his hand through his hair in distress.

* * *

Troy drove home, only to sit in his car for the next 2 hours, with his head in his hands. He soon drove to the nearby lake park, the one close to both his and Sharpay's houses. He walked through the grass and around the play structures, through the empty stillness. He couldn't help but think of all the times the gang had played on the jungle gyms as children. He thought of how often he and Sharpay had spent hours walking around or skipping rocks on the lake, just having fun. It was dark now, but he couldn't bring himself to go home. 

As he followed the trail for about the 10th time, he saw a small figure in the darkness. The person sat beneath a tree, staring off into the lake. Troy unmistakably knew who it was at first sight. Sharpay's golden hair shimmered from the moonlight, and her knees were pulled up to her chin. Troy approached her.

When Troy was 20 feet away, Sharpay turned her head towards the approaching noise. When she saw who it was, she shook her head and quickly got up and started walking.

"Sharpay, please," Troy dashed after her.

"No! Don't even start with me, Bolton. Just leave me alone!" She marched across the huge lawn. Lightning unexpectedly flashed, which was followed by a clap of thunder and rain. They both stopped in their tracks, and looked up at the dark sky. Sharpay continued on.

"Sharpay! Please! It wasn't me! Lana—" Troy began.

"Don't! If you want to go off and make out with the biggest bitch ever, then be my guest! Just don't come running back to me!" Sharpay yelled as she continued trekking through the damp grass.

"Shar, please—" Troy started.

"Don't 'Shar' me, Troy. I don't give a crap anymore. Go away!" Sharpay quickened her pace. Troy ran after her.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sharpay shouted. Troy caught up with her and grabbed her hand as gently as possible, and spun her around. She glared at Troy with tear-rimmed eyes. The rain was pouring down now, and rainwater mingled with her tears as they slid down her face. Her blonde hair was matted to her face and back, but she didn't seem to care. She was too busy trying to struggle out of Troy's grip.

"Sharpay, Lana will never be half the person you are. I would never hurt you, please believe me—" Troy said, his own eyes wet now too. Sharpay stopped struggling.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Troy," Sharpay's head hung down, as she let out a sob. She fiddled with the ring on her right hand, the ring Troy had given to her. It was a promise ring, and Sharpay had slipped it on the second she opened the box it came in, and had never taken it off. Troy saw her begin playing with it, something she always did out of habit whenever she admired it.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave that to you?" Troy asked softly. They were both fully soaked from the rain, but didn't do anything about it. Sharpay slowly looked up.

"As long as I wear it, my love is yours and…your love is mine," Sharpay whispered. They stood there in silence, water washing over them. They stood inches away from each other, their breath mixing.

Troy placed his arms around Sharpay's waist, out of habit. She tensed up at first, then relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was how it always was. This was how it was supposed to be.

They melted in each other's arms. Her wet body pressed up against his, they kissed with fire and passion, arms wrapping tighter around each other. She let out her fear and her worries, and he just held her close, wanting her touch and affection. Their lips finally parted, both gasping and gulping for air. They paused for a moment, soaking in what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you, Sharpay Evans," Troy said. Sharpay shushed him with another kiss. He deepened the kiss, wanting to feel her lips on his; to assure what had just happened was a reality.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck so tightly; she was standing on her tiptoes so their foreheads rested against each other as their noses brushed each other. Sharpay stared into Troy's silver blue eyes, which were glowing from the moonlight. She looked down, then glanced back up.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Sharpay said softly. Troy smiled. He placed his right arm underneath Sharpay's knees and lifted her up, her arms still tight around his neck. She screamed in joy as Troy spun her, pouring rain and all. When he stopped, he sat down in the middle of the wet grass, with Sharpay still in his arms. She beamed, and his smile was larger, if possible.

"My love is yours, Sharpay Evans."

**A/N: So? I hope you liked it! I wrote this in like a day cause I felt bad that I hadn't updated for a week. Oh, and Happy Late 4th of July! Please comment and suggest improvements. Please review! And thanks for reading.**


	3. Anytime

Disclaimer: Heh, I kinda forgot to put this here last time. Anyway, I don't and never will own (Ha—I wish) High School Musical. Disney's pretty darn cool, though. Disneyland rocks!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for your nice reviews. They mean a lot to me. I won't be one of those people who say "I have so-and-so hits, but only this many reviews," and beg on their hands and knees, but please _please_ review! Really, I just want some feedback. If you don't like my stories and hate them with a passion, please tell me how I can improve! My goal is 50 reviews, maybe? Thanks to everyone who is and has reviewed. On with the story!**

**A/N #2: Sorry… So much for "On with the story!" Anyway, some of the plot for this one-shot was based on an event in the 3rd book of The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. So, if you recognize it, I am claiming that I do NOT own the idea. Ann Brashares owns that book. Anyway, here goes…**

**

* * *

_Anytime_**

"So, mall and then movies, meet at 6:00 tonight?" Gabi suggested. It was Friday, and school had just let out. The gang was hanging out beneath a tree on the school's front yard, like every other school day. Gabi looked at her friends, hoping for an answer.

Ryan's arm hung loosely on top of Gabriella's shoulders, not really paying attention, just glad that school was out. Kelsi sat on the grass, her chin in her hand, squinting up at Gabi. Sharpay was leaning against the tree, her head resting gently on the trunk. Troy stood there with his backpack on one shoulder, observing how lazy his friends were on this Friday afternoon. Chad spun a basketball on his finger while Taylor stood there, clutching her books. Jason just took another bite of his sandwich—a small afternoon snack. **A/N: I have a teenage brother and teenage guy cousins—they NEVER stop eating! It's a little weird, actually…**Gabi looked at her friends again.

"Hello? Did you hear a word I said?" Gabriella waved a hand in front of Jason's face.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Kelsi responded. She looked at her boyfriend who was still focused on his sandwich. "He's going too," Kelsi added as he shoved Jason lightly.

"Chad? Taylor? Can you guys go tonight?" Gabriella tipped her head to the side. Chad looked at Taylor, silently asking if they had any reason why not. Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of knowledge on some things.

"Sorry, we made plans with some friends from out of town. Maybe next week?" Taylor replied. Gabi nodded.

"Shar?" Gabriella looked at her friend, who hadn't said a word in a while. Sharpay's arms were wrapped around herself, as if protecting herself from something. Her eyes were closed as her head looked like it was only supported by the tree behind her. Hearing her name, Sharpay looked at her friend.

"I don't think so. I don't really feel up to it today," Sharpay responded. She put a hand to her temple, which had been throbbing since lunch.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi said from her spot on the grass. Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sharpay said as she continued rubbing her temple. Kelsi looked up at Troy.

"You going, Troy?" Kelsi squinted up at the boy. Troy shrugged, his arm holding his one backpack strap.

"Probably not. I…uh, have a thing tonight," Troy said. Chad raised an eyebrow. Troy didn't usually have "things" on Friday nights. As Chad was opening his mouth to make a comment, Troy shot him a look. Chad knew better than to say anything after that.

"Looks like it's just me, you, Kels, and Jason," Ryan said, pulling Gabi closer by her waist.

"'Kay, I'll see you guys tonight. Hope you feel better, Shar," Kelsi said as she and everyone else walked off to their cars. Sharpay nodded, and she and Ryan headed off home.

Gabi pulled Troy off to the side as he headed off towards his car.

"Troy, just ask her out already," Gabriella said seriously. Troy had a 'huh?' look on his face.

"Come on, everyone knows you like her. We're pretty sure she likes you too. We're friends now, and I'm with Ryan. Take a chance," Gabi said, looking Troy in the eye. Troy sighed, knowing who Gabriella was talking about. He sighed, and shrugged.

"I don't know, Gabi…" Troy responded doubtfully. Gabriella raised her eyebrows, gave him an encouraging smile, and walked away.

* * *

Once they got home, Sharpay plopped herself on the living room couch and grabbed a nearby blanket and bundled up. She really didn't feel good. She soon drifted off into a light sleep. What seemed like minutes later but were really hours, Ryan came from downstairs and approached his sister.

"Shar, are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked worriedly. Sharpay nodded.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. Ryan looked at her.

"Are you sure? Cause I can stay home and tell Gabi I can't go if you want," Ryan said honestly. Their parents were on a business trip and Ryan didn't want to leave Sharpay home alone if she really was ill.

"No, go. I'll be okay, really. Go have fun," Sharpay looked up and smiled her brother. Ryan looked uneasy at first, then gave his sister a kiss on the head goodbye and left.

Sharpay debated whether or not to go up to her room where her bed was much comfier, but decided she didn't have the energy. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep again.

A while later—Sharpay couldn't really calculate in her feverish state—a knock was heard from the front door. She let out a groan and buried her face in a pillow. She figured it was one of those door-to-door telemarketers, and didn't bother getting up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Troy stood at the front door of the Evans' house and knocked. He thought about what Gabi had said, and decided he had nothing to lose, right? He knocked again when no one answered. He discovered the front door was unlocked, and poked his head in.

"Sharpay? Are you home?" When he heard no answer, he looked around and found Sharpay's thin body curled up on the living room couch. He quietly let himself in, and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Sharpay and stooped down to her eye level.

"Hey," he said quietly. Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly. She closed her eyes again, as if it took up too much energy to keep them open.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly. Sharpay tried nodding, but her neck felt sore. When she couldn't, she managed a small whisper.

"I'm okay," she said almost inaudibly. Troy furrowed his brow. She didn't look okay. He lifted his hand and felt her forehead. She flinched at the coolness of his touch.

"You're burning up, Shar," Troy said full of worry. Sharpay curled up tighter.

"It's cold," she managed. She was shivering, even with a blanket around her. Troy looked around, plucked another blanket off a nearby chair, and tucked it around Sharpay. Troy stooped there for a moment, watching Sharpay lay there.

"I'm bringing you up to your room," Troy decided. Sharpay turned her face towards him and opened her eyes. How? She was sure she would freeze to death if she got out under the covers, and she knew she didn't have enough energy to walk up the flight of stairs.

Troy stuck his arms underneath Sharpay and scooped her up into his arms. She felt light in his arms as he held her tighter. She rested her burning forehead on Troy's neck, breathing in his smell. He pulled the blankets tighter around her as he approached her room.

He rested her lightly on the pillows, his left arm supporting Sharpay's body as he used his other arm to pull back the covers. Her head rested lightly on Troy's chest, and his heartbeat soothed Sharpay slightly. Once the covers were pulled back, Troy gently lifted her up again, and slid her under the comforter. He pulled it up to her chin, seeing her teeth chattering from the cold he knew she was in. He walked out into the hallway and pulled out a couple more blankets from a closet, knowing where everything was after plenty of movie nights at the Evans'. Troy rested the extra blankets on top of her, then crouched down to her face level.

Her bangs were slightly covering her eyes, and automatically, Troy gently reached up and brushed them out of her face. Inside, Sharpay was ecstatic that he was caring for her that way, but was too tired to smile. Once her hair was tucked behind her ear, Troy's hand paused. He lightly brushed his hand across her cheek, wanting to check her fever at first, then out of pure desire. She cringed again from his hand that still seemed remarkably cold. Troy crinkled his forehead, seeing how sick Sharpay really was.

"I'm going to go get something for your fever," Troy said. Sharpay didn't have enough power to respond. Troy walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets. He had been to the Evans' plenty of times, but had never gone through the pantry. Once he found something, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to Sharpay's room.

He helped her sit up, and he rested her head on his shoulder as he held the bottle up so she could drink. She swallowed the pills, and he rested her head back on her pillow again.

"Thank you," Sharpay whispered as Troy pulled the covers back up again. Her throat felt sore. Her eyes filled with tears at his kindness.

Troy stepped back and looked at Sharpay. She looked so helpless, laying there underneath a pile of blankets. Her skin was pale from illness, and her cheeks were red with fever. She shivered and shook from the cold that came with her fever. Troy furrowed his brow again, seeing her in discomfort.

"Should I call Ryan? Your parents?" Troy asked. Sharpay shook her head lightly.

"I'll be okay," she managed to murmur. Troy didn't believe her, seeing how hard she was shaking. Troy got up and picked her up, blankets and all, and moved her to the side of the bed. He then laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping she would stop shaking. Sharpay was slightly stunned at first, but happy too. He held her close until she finally fell asleep, as he, too, drifted off to sleep with Sharpay in his arms.

* * *

Sharpay's fever had come and gone by the next morning. She was awoken by the sunlight streaming in through her window, and the chirping birds that sang outside. She started sitting up, but stopped abruptly as she noticed a sleeping Troy beside her. His arms were still wrapped around her, and memories of the night before rushed back to her. She tried to ease her way out of his grasp slowly, but ended up waking him instead. She watched as his eyes slowly flickered open. He seemed uneasy of his surroundings at first, and when he finally realized where he was and what he was doing, he quickly but gently pulled his arms off of Sharpay. She longed for his arms once they were gone. Sharpay sat up slowly as Troy stood there, who was obviously racking his brain for a reasonable excuse.

"Last night…you were sick…I must have fallen asleep…I…sorry," Troy stumbled.

"Don't be sorry," Sharpay immediately said. She wanted him to know how thankful she was.

"Uh, I better go…my parents…" Troy turned to leave.

"Troy—" Sharpay stopped him. He turned around, his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks," Sharpay said softly as pink crept into her cheeks. Troy's cheeks turned pink too as he gave a quick nod, and walked out.

* * *

The weekend had gone by fast, and the next Monday at school was extremely awkward for the two. Their friends had noticed that they were acting different near each other, but didn't interfere. Gabi wanted fate to run its course. **A/N: That line reminds me of the movie Serendipity! SUCH a cute movie! Okay, I'll stop now.** For the next week, Sharpay had tried to get a hold of Troy, but he had always run off with an excuse. Finally, on Thursday, Sharpay caught up with him at his "secret spot", that had eventually become the gang's spot.

"Troy!" Sharpay called out to him as she got to the top of the staircase. Troy spun around and opened his mouth, preparing another excuse.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sharpay asked. She had always been very straightforward and to-the-point.

"I...I'm not," defended Troy.

"You are, and you know you are," Sharpay said. Troy sighed and looked over the side of the garden to the yard below.

"I …I just wanted to thank you," said Sharpay. Troy didn't turn around.

"For what?" Troy replied.

"For what you did for me," Sharpay walked over beside him and gripped the handrail as she peered at the hills near the school.

"Yeah, sure… anytime. I just wanted to help," He responded, looking out towards the sky.

"Yeah, well…it meant a lot to me," Sharpay said back. Troy looked down.

"Sharpay…the reason I went to your house on Friday was…well, I wanted to ask you out," Troy said, still not looking at Sharpay.

"Like on a date?" Sharpay said straightforwardly… again.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" Troy looked at Sharpay, gave a small smile, then looked out again. Sharpay looked down at her hands that were still gripping the handrail.

"Did Friday count?" Sharpay joked lightly. Troy laughed too.

"God, I hope not," Troy responded with a smile. Sharpay smiled as she looked off into the distance.

"…Does this count?" She said. Troy was slightly stunned. He smiled.

"If you want it to," he said, looking at her. She looked at him too.

"I do," she said, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Me too," Troy responded. He slipped his hand onto her waist. It felt right, like it had always supposed to be like this. Sharpay was shocked at this motion, but caught his intention. She raised her arms, hesitant at first, and rested them around Troy's neck. He bent down slightly, asking for her permission. She tilted her head and reached her neck up, giving him her consent.

Sharpay swore she felt a spark as their lips touched. They kissed softly at first, then it slowly deepened into a passionate kiss. Both his hands were on her waist now, pulling her closer towards him. Her hands were clasped behind his neck, as she pulled herself higher. Her body molded into his, as they made their first kiss memorable. When they finally parted, they both were speechless.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Troy whispered. His face was inches away from Sharpay's, and their breath mixed as they panted for air.

"I think I do," Sharpay whispered back. Troy brought his hand up to Sharpay's cheek as she smiled at his touch.

"Thank you," Sharpay added after a moment of silence.

"You already said that," Troy smiled.

"I mean…for everything. For being there for me…for our 'date'," Sharpay smiled and tilted her head. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered with joy. Troy smiled at this.

"Anytime," Troy said as he gently pulled Sharpay up for another kiss.

This kiss was different from the first. While their first kiss asked for passion, this one gave it. The previous kiss searched for love, and this one ensured each other's happiness together.

As their lips parted, they knew there was a definite feeling between them. Perhaps it was friendship, perhaps it was happiness, and it could have quite possibly been love. But they both knew it was too early for that—they both knew they would have a long time to come for them to encounter that true feeling. Sharpay opened her mouth again.

"Troy?" She said softly.

"Yeah," he replied with a small smile. He was happy as long as she was with him, close to him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Troy looked down at her.

"For what?"

"For this," Sharpay whispered softly. She looked up at Troy and stole a soft kiss. He smiled bigger.

"For you? Anytime."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And please please don't forget to review! Thank you sooo much! (You reviewers rock.) Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Amazing

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Please keep on reviewing! I love getting them. I really hope to reach the goal of 50, too. Thanks.**

_**Amazing**_

"Ryan, I just really don't want to go, okay?" Sharpay sat Indian style on Ryan's bed, with her chin in her hand, looking fairly bored.

"Come on, Shar. All our friends are going. It's prom! You can't miss Senior Prom," Ryan tried insisting.

"Ry, I don't have a date. Or a dress. It's just be better to not go at all," Sharpay sighed. What a failure to not get a date for prom. Ryan had asked Kelsi to go as friends, who agreed immediately.

"You can go dress shopping this week. You still have 2 weeks, you know. And as for the date, you can either go alone or ask that one guy that's been crushing on you for forever," Ryan offered. Sharpay crinkled her nose just thinking of the guy in her Calculus class. **A/N: Seniors take Calculus, right? My brother took AP Calculus in his senior year, and I'm going to take it in my senior year too, so…yeah.** Just then, the phone in Ryan's room started ringing. Ryan answered.

"Hey Jason…yeah, hold on," Ryan threw Sharpay the phone. "It's for you." Sharpay looked at Ryan confusedly, then took the phone.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"I need a date to prom. Since Ryan and Kelsi are going as friends, you wanna go as friends too?" Jason asked hopefully. Sharpay considered.

"I guess. I need a date too, and I was just about to give up," she responded.

"So you can go? This way the entire gang can all rent a limo and go there together," Jason reasoned.

"Sure, sounds fun. I'll see you later," Sharpay said.

"Okay, bye." Jason hung up. Ryan looked at his sister. Sharpay shrugged.

"I'm going with Jason…mainly because we both need dates," Sharpay answered. "And so we can all go in a limo," She added with a smile.

"Sounds good," Ryan laughed. The phone rang again, and Ryan picked up.

"Oh, hey Gabi…yea, she's right here," Ryan handed the phone to Sharpay. "Why are all the phone calls for you?" Ryan said with a fake sneer.

"Cause they love me," Sharpay sneered back with a laugh. She snatched the phone from Ryan's hand.

"Hey Gabs…oh. I don't know…maybe not today," Sharpay reasoned. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I'll be at your house in an hour, 'kay? Bye." Sharpay turned off the phone and threw it aside Ryan's bed.

"What?" Ryan asked about Sharpay and Gabriella's phone call.

"They're going prom dress shopping," Sharpay sighed.

"So you're positive you're going to prom…?" Ryan looked at Sharpay. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I guess…" Sharpay sighed and jumped off Ryan's bed.

"Go Shar," Ryan joked. He then promptly received a whack on the head from Sharpay. "Okay, I deserved that," Ryan considered.

* * *

"Does this one look okay?" Gabriella asked, twirling around in a pale purple gown.

Taylor and Kelsi sat on the ground, with their legs crossed. Taylor's chin was in her hand looking extremely bored, this being the 8th gown Gabi had tried on. Kelsi tilted her head and considered.

"I liked the light blue spaghetti strap one with the full skirt better," Kelsi decided. Both she and Taylor had already found their prom dresses. Taylor's was black, classic and gorgeous. Kelsi's dress was a deep red (Sharpay had thought the color brought out the pink in Kelsi's cheeks), a simple spaghetti strap dress.

"Me too," Gabi agreed. She turned to the dressing room next to her. "Shar? Come out so we can see the dress you're trying on!" Gabi coaxed. Sharpay paused.

"I don't know…I'm not really sure if I like it or not," Sharpay responded, her dressing room door still closed.

"Please?" Kelsi asked like a little child, which made Sharpay laugh lightly.

"All right, all right," Sharpay gave in. She opened the door, peeked her head out, then slowly revealed herself from behind the door.

"What?" Sharpay said. Her 3 friends were staring at her, their jaws nearly touching the filthy dressing room floor. Sharpay's dress was strapless, and made of pale green satin. The fitted bodice hugged Sharpay's slender figure, complete with a white ribbon sash around her small waist. The long skirt was loose and swayed around Sharpay's ankles.

"What?" Sharpay repeated. Now the silence was just scaring her.

"Nothing. You look awesome," Taylor closed her mouth and smiled.

"It looks _amazing_ on you!" added Kelsi with a nod.

"Shar! You HAVE to buy it! You'll be the belle of the ball!" said Gabi excitedly. She clapped her hands together in enthusiasm. **A/N: When I was graduation dress shopping, these high school girls in the room next to me said "You'll be the belle of the ball!" about a billion times. Me and my friends just looked at them weirdly. Right. Okay, I'll stop. **

"Are you sure? I mean, I have a couple more to try on—" Sharpay shrunk back into her dressing room, but Gabi gently grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Seriously Sharpay, you look gorgeous," Gabriella insisted. Sharpay turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"I don't know…" She said uneasily.

"But we do! You look absolutely incredible. It's like _perfect_ on you!" Kelsi persuaded.

"If you don't buy it for yourself, then we will," Taylor decided.

"Okay, okay, I'll buy it," Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Good," Taylor replied. The girls then paid for their purchases and left.

* * *

"Ryan, I'm going to Gabi's now, 'kay?" Sharpay shouted up the stairs. Ryan didn't respond, which Sharpay took as an 'okay'. It was 2:00 in the afternoon on the day of prom, and all the girls were meeting up at Gabriella's house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going now," Sharpay called into the kitchen, her bag-covered dress in one arm, and a box full of make-up, jewelry, and hair accessories in her other hand.

"Okay, honey, have fun," Mrs. Evans gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good prom. And I know you won't go crazy, right?" Mr. Evans said jokingly. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Right, Dad. Love you!" Sharpay called out as she walked out the front door and to her car.

* * *

"Gabi, can you hand me that tube of mascara next to you?" Kelsi asked from inside the bathroom. She was sitting on a chair, getting her hair curled by Taylor.

"Kelsi, stop moving, or else I'll burn you," Taylor said, struggling with the hair curler. Gabi put down the blush she was putting on and walked the mascara over to Kelsi.

"Here, I'll do it," Gabi said, helping her friend. "Kels, don't blink!" Gabi complained as her friend wasn't cooperating with the makeup. Kelsi mumbled a 'sorry' as Gabi walked back to her own makeup.

"Has anyone seen my necklace?" Sharpay asked frantically. She rushed around the room in her dress, checking under and over everything.

"It's on Gabi's desk," informed Taylor. She was the only one ready, as always. The four girls had spent nearly 2 hours in Gabi's room preparing, and Sharpay, Gabi, and Kelsi were still not ready.

"Okay, done. How do I look?" Sharpay stuck a pose for her friends. Kelsi racked her brain for the word that described Sharpay perfectly. The girls waited.

"Extraordinary," Kelsi replied with a smile.

"Exactly what she said," Gabi said, pointing at Kelsi. Sharpay laughed.

"You guys look awesome too," replied Sharpay.

"Not if this eyeliner doesn't cooperate," Gabi replied, looking frustrated.

"Here, I'll help. The guys and the limo will be here soon," Sharpay walked over to Gabriella. The girls continued primping and priming to look perfect for senior prom.

* * *

As the limo pulled up in front of Gabriella's house, the girls inside rushed around, getting their purses and boutonnieres for the guys ready. **A/N: You know those flowers that the guys wear on the lapels of their suits? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, but you probably knew that already. You learn a lot when your older brother goes to prom, lol. **

Troy, Ryan, Jason, and Chad stepped out in their tuxedoes, looking very formal. Sharpay couldn't help but smile, seeing her friends and brother in tuxes. **A/N: Tuxedoes! Ha! Lol, sorry. **

"Hey girls, you look great," Troy said with his boyish smile. He looked from Gabi, to Kelsi, to Taylor, and finally to Sharpay. His eyes lingered on the blonde, and then looked at her face, only to see that she was looking at him too. They both looked away immediately, their cheeks pink.

"Hey Shar, you look great. Here, let me put your corsage on," Jason said casually. Sharpay let Jason fasten the bracelet of white flowers on her left wrist. **A/N: The corsage my brother got for his date was SO pretty! I had like 5 white roses. It was so pretty! Okay, sorry. **

"Thanks," Sharpay said, the pink draining from her cheeks. She secured the white rose on Jason's suit as the rest of the gang exchanged corsages and boutonnieres.

"Ladies first," Chad opened the door cordially, bowing at the waist, which made the girls giggle. The guys looked on, trying not to laugh. The girls filed in, careful not to step on their dresses.

Once everyone was in, the limo driver started off towards the hotel the prom was being held at. The ride there was full of smiles and laughs, just as it should've been. Sharpay dared to sneak a look at Troy. Of course, he was looking at her too, and they once again looked down with red cheeks.

"We have arrived," the limo driver announced, just to get a laugh out of the girls.

"Thanks," Gabi thanked the limo driver with a smile as she exited the car. The 8 walked into the hotel, and into the grand ballroom. The room was dimly lit with candles, and everything seemed to sparkle. Everyone looked around in awe. Everybody was lingering around, not really doing anything, since they were a little early.

"We're going to say hi to Becca. We'll be right back," Gabi said as she and Taylor walked towards a girl on the decathlon team.

"Yeah, we're gonna tell the rest of the b-ball team that we're here too," Chad and Jason headed off towards the group of guys near the snacks. Ryan had gone off to say hi to some drama club friends.

"Don't you have to go visit the basketball team too?" Sharpay asked Troy uneasily. Everyone had left them alone. The two wandered towards the punch table.

"Nah, it's okay. They know I'm here," Troy responded. Sharpay nodded nervously.

"Shouldn't you be with Gabi then?" Sharpay broke the silence.

"We broke up, remember? We just came as friends," Troy said.

"Oh, right," Sharpay found it weird how everyone in the gang but Chad and Taylor had come as "friends". It was silent again.

"You look beautiful tonight," Troy was the one who broke the silence this time. Sharpay's heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks," she said softly, her cheeks pink. She fingered her purse nervously and looked down at the table. Troy saw this and smiled, as his cheeks turned pink too. But he really did think she looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was loosely curled, just enough to make her hair shimmer. She didn't have that much make-up on, just enough to bring out her features. Her earrings, necklace, and bracelet sparkled when she moved, and her skin was glowing. When he noticed that he had been staring at her the entire time, his cheeks flushed a deeper red.

Sharpay smiled. Troy was cute when he blushed. He hadn't done anything to his hair, and it flopped just the way she liked it when he turned. He had his boyish grin on again, and smiled at her. She smiled slightly, then looked away shyly.

"Hey guys, ready to dance?" Chad's voice was heard behind them. Troy and Sharpay spun around, not knowing that people had seen them talking to each other.

"Yeah, sure," Troy smiled. Sharpay nodded and smiled.

"Shall we, Miss Evans?" Jason mocked as he held out his hand. Sharpay laughed.

"Of course, Mr. Cross," Sharpay said as he led her to the dance floor. After a couple minutes of dancing with Jason, Ryan and Kelsi interrupted.

"May I?" Ryan said, still sticking to the formal mockery. He took Sharpay's hand and twirled her. **A/N: You know how at weddings friends and siblings and people come up and dance with the bride and groom? That's what it's like. I don't write incest!** **Don't think wrong! (Not that anything's wrong with writers that write incest.)**

Sharpay laughed. Jason and Kelsi went off and were soon dancing together. Very close, Sharpay noticed.

"Having fun lil' sis?" Ryan asked his sister. Sharpay pretended to look shocked.

"Hey mister, I'm only younger by 3 minutes. And yes, I'm having fun," Sharpay answered.

"Good," Ryan said as the song ended.

* * *

The night was filled was laughing, dancing, and fun as the night progressed. Near the end, the band that provided music went to the microphone and made an announcement.

"Would Kelsi Nielson please come up and perform a piece she has prepared for us?" The guy called out. Kelsi walked up to the 'stage', her cheeks slightly pink. Everyone roared and clapped for her. She spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you. This being one of our last songs at our senior prom, I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully, you'll share it with that special somebody, and make prom as memorable as it's supposed to be," Kelsi said, smiling.

Everyone cheered again as Kelsi sat down at the piano bench. Music filled the room as couples filled the dance floor. Sharpay smiled as she saw Chad guiding Taylor towards the dance floor. She then looked down and fingered her cup slowly. She didn't want to be embarrassed if no one asked her to dance.

When someone tapped Sharpay on the shoulder, she expected it to be that guy from Calculus who had a crush on her. But when she turned, her heart skipped a beat.

"May I have this dance?" Troy smiled. Sharpay was taken aback.

"Gabriella—" Sharpay started, but stopped herself. She saw Gabi dancing with Ryan, her sky blue dress swaying, and Ryan's hands on Gabi's waist.

"Please?" Troy smiled.

"But—" Sharpay protested. Was this really happening? She must've been dreaming. Troy cut her off.

"I want to dance with you, not her," Troy said simply.

Sharpay's heart leaped again. She gave a smile and nodded. Inside she was screaming. It didn't matter if it was a dream or not anymore. She didn't want to wake up.

Troy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He took her right hand in his left hand and placed his other hand on Sharpay's slender waist. He smiled as Sharpay placed her free hand on Troy's shoulder. They slowly moved closer towards each other. They swayed to the music; Sharpay's dress swishing around her ankles. Sharpay rested her head on Troy's shoulder, her forehead nearly touching his neck. She closed her eyes and smiled. Troy smiled too as Sharpay's loose blonde hair fell across her shoulder. He breathed in, taking in the sweet smell of her berry shampoo.

Slowly, Troy released Sharpay's hand from his, and placed his other arm around Sharpay's waist, pulling her closer. Sharpay took both hands and placed them around Troy's neck and clasped her hands together, hugging Troy. Her chin rested lightly on her arm and she smiled as she watched a band member usher Kelsi off the piano bench and push her lightly towards Jason, who stood there waiting for her.

She turned her head so that she could look at Troy. She looked up, and Troy was looking back at her. He smiled, and her heart melted. His eyes danced with joy, and hers glistened with happiness. Slowly, their smiles faded. Sharpay stared into Troy's gray-blue eyes, and Troy into Sharpay's auburn ones.

She reached up first, craning her neck gracefully. Slowly, he leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers. Their lips met softly, and sparks ran down to their toes. Sharpay abruptly pulled away from Troy's grasp, her face flushed.

"Um…I need some air," Sharpay managed to mutter.

"Yeah," Troy responded, just as speechless. Sharpay took his hand and weaved themselves through the dancing couples, towards the small garden outside the ballroom.

The garden was beautiful. A railing separated the people from the hundreds of rose bushes of all colors. White Christmas lights were strung around the rails and hung around the outside of the ballroom building, illuminating just the right amount of light.

It was silent between the two. A breeze of air rushed in, blowing air through their hair, and bringing the scent of flowers to their noses.

"Tonight was incredible," Sharpay broke the stillness. Her hands gripped the railing that separated them from the rose garden.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. Sharpay leaned over to hold a deep red rose to her nose, taking in the flower's scent. Troy moved to the right of Sharpay and saw her do this, watching her move so gracefully. When she leaned forward, her hair cascaded across her shoulder; her blonde curls framing her face. When she came back up and saw Troy standing there with a childlike smile, she laughed.

"What?" Sharpay tipped her head to the side, looking at Troy innocently. Troy smiled.

"Nothing," He responded. He turned and stared off into the garden.

"What?" Sharpay repeated with a laugh. Troy gripped the rail harder and turned his head to face her. Her head still tipped down slightly, and her lips were curved into a smile.

"About tonight… in there…" Troy trailed off. He saw Sharpay tense up next to him, and he got uptight too. He looked out again.

"Sorry…" Sharpay whispered.

"No. Don't be," Troy immediately responded. Sharpay looked up. She slowly moved closer to him, so that her arm brushed his. He stole a glance of her, and then looked out again.

"Tonight's been amazing," Troy said, trying to break the silence again.

"Yeah," Sharpay said softly, shyly. She looked down. Troy couldn't help but look at her. Sharpay looked up slowly, her cheeks pink. Troy slowly lifted his left hand, cupping Sharpay's right cheek. Sharpay felt shivers run through her at Troy's warm touch. She closed her eyes and looked down, gasping slightly at his touch. Troy moved Sharpay's head up gently, looking at her carefully. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. She placed her left arm on his shoulder, her right arm in the crook of Troy's elbow of the arm that was lifted. She inched closer to him as his right arm slid around Sharpay's waist.

The kiss was soft at first, but they eventually found their selves overwhelmed by passion. Their lips moved around feverishly, fighting for each other's mouths. Sharpay's hand grasped Troy's shoulder, pulling her body closer to his. Her other hand gripped Troy's left forearm, holding him close, needing to feel him touching her. She tilted her head towards Troy's hand to deepen the kiss, and he pulled her lips closer to his. His hand traveled from her cheek to behind her neck, running through her smooth curls. Sharpay felt her knees go weak.

They finally pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes, breathless.

"I…don't know what to say…" Sharpay whispered between breaths.

"Don't say anything," Troy whispered back.

The music inside the ballroom ended, but Troy and Sharpay didn't separate. A band member spoke into the microphone.

"That's it, guys. Hope you had an amazing night," the guys said as the crowd cheered. **A/N: I really don't know what happens at the end of prom. Sorry…** Sharpay looked up at Troy.

"It _has_ been amazing," She smiled with happiness, which Troy soon mirrored.

"Of course it's been amazing. I'm here with _you_."

**A/N: I can't wait to go to my own prom. Lol! Okay, hopefully that wasn't too bad. I was a little worried about this fic; it sounded a little weird to me. But I hope you liked it. (Oh, and I just noticed that this story is on many people's favorites and alerts, but no one's reviewing! I just wish that you'd give me some sort of feedback.) Please review!**


	5. View From Heaven

Disclaimer: High School Musical isn't mine. If it were, why would I be writing here? (Actually, I'd still write here just cause it's fun.)

P.S. I don't own the song either. It's "View From Heaven" by Yellowcard. Please take time to read the lyrics. They really tie in with the story.

**A/N: SONGFIC! My very very first one. So please be gentle. ). It might be a little sad. I really hope you like it!**

**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. I'd like to say "Thanks! You guys rock!" to: **XxThaliaxX, hotsodagirl, Dragonskin Fool, simpleee.meee, Mondler4EvEr, zashley 358, Stella n Brandon 4eva, nykicksbutt94, tylerhiltongroupie53, MeganAlyce15**, and just EVERYONE who has reviewed. (I'm sorry if I forgot you!)**

**A/N #3: Some of this is in Sharpay's point of view. (Lyrics too.) I don't usually write in POV, but this one seemed appropriate. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Note:

1)_Italics_ are thoughts. Sharpay's thoughts, to be exact. (Besides the flashback)

2)**_Bold Italics_** are lyrics.

* * *

**_View from Heaven_**

Sharpay knelt in front of the gravestone, holding back tears. It had been one month exactly since it happened. Slowly, she lifted her hand and traced the words engraved in the black marble. Shivers ran from her fingertips to her toes. The brisk wind bit at her nose and cheeks, but she didn't mind. She was here for him.

Her thumb ran over his picture. He stood there smiling, his eyes twinkling. Sharpay took in a sharp gasp. He was always smiling. He was always happy. And now, no one would ever see that smile again. She gently leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to the picture. It was the closest she'd ever get to touching him again.

Tears streamed down her face, and she hastily wiped them away. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a white rose. She lightly rested it in front of the headstone. Hopefully he could see it from heaven. Hopefully he would know how much she loved him.

**-Flashback-**

"_What's this?" Sharpay laughed, fingering the rose's soft petals._

"_A rose," he stated simply. Sharpay's eyes twinkled._

"_It's very pretty," She smiled._

"_Promise me something," he asked. She nodded quickly._

"_Anything," She agreed._

"_Promise me you'll think of me whenever you see a white rose," he said._

"_Why?" She asked.He squeezed her tighter in his arms._

"_Because then I'll know you're thinking of me," he stated matter-of-factly. Sharpay laughed. _

"_Of course," Sharpay smiled, her eyes still glistening._

"_So when I'm watching over you in heaven—" he started._

"_Don't talk like that," Sharpay said seriously._

"—_I'll know you love me," he finished._

"_How do you know I won't be with you in heaven?" Sharpay asked sincerely._

"_We will be, eventually. But until then—" he said._

"_I'll think of you," Sharpay said, still holding the rose._

"_Promise?" Troy asked hopefully._

"_Promise." Sharpay smiled, then gave him a soft kiss._

**-End Flashback-**

Sharpay held her head and cried freely. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and hair was matted to her face, but she didn't care. She wasn't with him in heaven. She needed him to know that she cared. That she was thinking of him. She fingered the white rose petals, just as she did that night. She needed him to know that she loved him.

* * *

_This can't be happening. I've wished to God that I was dreaming, but I'm not. I know I'm not, because you're not here with me. I just can't believe you're gone. You can't be gone forever, can you?_

**_I'm just so tired_**

_**Won't you sing me to sleep**_

_**Fly through my dreams**_

_**So I can hitch a ride with you tonight**_

_Every night this month, I've cried myself to sleep. I'd give anything to see you again, to hear your voice singing to me again. I pray every night to see you in my dreams. To see you again. I'll pray tonight too. Will you be there?_

_**Get away from this place**_

_**Have a new name and face**_

_**It's just not the same without you in my life**_

_I just feel so empty without you here. I never thought I'd feel this lonely. I just want to feel your arms around me again. I can't imagine not seeing you ever again. Will my life ever be the same?_

_**Late night drives**_

_**All alone in my car**_

_**I can't help but start**_

_**Singing lines from all our favorite songs**_

_**And melodies in the air**_

_**Singin' life just ain't fair**_

_**Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone**_

_Every time I hear our song on the radio, I sing along. I imagine you singing with me. I swear I can hear your voice. Ryan says it's not fair, how you left this world. Of course it isn't fair. You were too young to leave us. To young to leave your friends, your family. You can't be gone. _

_**And I'm sure the view from heaven**_

_**Beats the hell out of mine here**_

_**And if we all believe in heaven**_

_**Maybe we'll make it through one more year, down here**_

_I know you're in heaven, looking down on me. Do you see me? Do you know that I miss you? _

_**Feel your fire**_

_**When it's cold in my heart**_

_**And things sort of start**_

_**Reminding me of my last night with you**_

_**I only need one more day**_

_**Just one more chance to say**_

_**I wish that I had gone up with you too**_

_I hurt so much, Troy. My heart feels so empty. I need you. Do you remember the last time we kissed? The last time I told you I loved you? It was the last night you spent here on earth. I remember it clearly. But it hurts too much to think about what we shared, because I can't bear the thought of us never sharing it again. I'd give anything to be with you. You're up in heaven, and I'm down here. Sometimes I wish we were still together. I have to be with you. No matter where we are. Just somewhere, together._

_**And I'm sure the view from heaven**_

_**Beats the hell out of mine here**_

_**And if we all believe in heaven**_

_**Maybe we'll make it through one more year, down here**_

_I don't know if I can stay here without you. I need to hear your voice. To tell me that you love me too. _

_**You won't be coming back**_

_**And I didn't get to say goodbye**_

_**I really wish I got to say goodbye**_

_I've accepted that you're gone. But it hurts too much. I know that you're in a place better than here—in heaven. I'll never see you again. But what hurts the most is that I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't hold you one last time and tell you how much you mean to me. I didn't know that it would be the last time I'd ever see your smiling blue eyes or your boyish grin again. I didn't know. I never got to say goodbye._

_**And I'm sure the view from heaven**_

_**Beats the hell out of mine here**_

_**And if we all believe in heaven**_

_**Maybe we'll make it through one more year**_

_I'm in hell here, without you. I don't know what to do. I can't stop it. I can't stop this yearning feeling for you. My heart hurts. It needs you. I need you._

_**I hope that all is well in heaven**_

_**Cause its all shot to hell down here**_

_**I hope that I find you in heaven**_

_**Cause I'm so lost without you down here**_

_I know heaven is the best place for you. And I know that you're doing well in heaven. I don't think that I can survive here without you. But I will. I will because I know you would want me to. But I'll find you there, when I get there, okay? I'll hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you. I promise that I will, when I get there, okay?_

_**You won't be coming back **_

_**And I didn't get to say goodbye**_

_**I really wish I got to say goodbye…**_

_You'll never come back to this world. I know I never go to say goodbye. Maybe it's God's way of saying that it's not goodbye. Maybe He's saying that there will never be a goodbye for us. So I won't say goodbye. For now, I just want to say that I love you. Because I know that we'll be together again. In heaven._

**A/N: Wow. I feel so tingly after writing this. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. I Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to High School Musical. Sadly.

A/N: Hey! Thanks so much to EVERYONE else that has reviewed. You guys really are awesome.

Note: There may be a bit of language.

* * *

_**I Hope**_

Sharpay walked along the empty hallway on a Friday afternoon. School had let out 30 minutes before, and the entire school was practically empty. The remaining students were lounging on the front lawn or attending club or team meetings. Sharpay had checked over something with Ms. Darbus, as a result, coming out to an empty school. As Sharpay rounded the corner to get to her locker, a group approached her.

"Hi Shar_pay_, Miss Drama Queen, a.k.a. Ice _Bitch_," a football player spat as Sharpay opened her locker. His posse of friends and cheerleaders laughed in her face. Sharpay closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and whirled around.

"Hi Keith, Mister Arrogant Jerk, also known as the Conceited _Ass_," Sharpay shot back. The posse snickered.

"Ooh, Drama Queen has nerve. I like it," Keith teased. Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker.

"Grow up and get a life, Keith. Just leave her alone," a voice spoke up from behind the football players.

"Well if it isn't Gabriella Montez. Miss Science Geek, if you will. Do you really know _everything_?" Keith laughed. Gabriella smiled and shook her head, looking unfazed.

"At least you admit that you don't know _anything_," Gabriella tipped her head and started off towards the doors of the hall. Sharpay gave her a look of gratitude, and Gabriella nodded and smiled as she walked off.

"It's kind of sad that you got told by 'Miss Science Geek', who's obviously better than _you,_" Sharpay said, catching Keith's attention again.

"You're lucky you're a girl, 'cause I don't beat up girls," Keith smiled, "But don't think too much into it," he smirked. Sharpay looked at him in disgust as he walked off. A girl in the back of the posse approached Sharpay.

"What he means is," the girl gave a smug look, "Don't mess with him," she finished. Sharpay scoffed. The girl clutched Sharpay's shoulder and shoved her down to the ground, making Sharpay cry out in surprise and pain as she crumpled to the ground. "Told you," she said as she continued towards her friends.

Sharpay slowly eased herself in a more comfortable position on the floor. She rested her head against the lockers behind her, and pulled her knees to her chest. As she felt a piercing pain shoot up her left leg, she clutched her ankle immediately and whimpered.

Troy was walking down the hall after going to his English teacher for help on a paper. His friends had told him that they would wait for him outside. As he turned the corner to the main hallway, he saw a figure on the ground. Troy knew it was Sharpay, but he didn't know what she was doing sitting on the floor. She rocked back and forth, holding her ankle and hugging her knees, crying silently.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked. His voice echoed through the empty school. Sharpay's head flung up at the sound of her name. She made a move to get up, but immediately dropped down and didn't bother to get up again.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked sincerely. He walked over to the girl. Sharpay shrugged.

"Not like you care," she whispered. She turned her head against the lockers so he couldn't see her tearstained face.

"What happened?" Troy said. Sharpay turned her head towards Troy, who had stooped down next to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Why don't you go and tell your friends that 'Ice Bitch' Sharpay fell down, sprained her ankle, and was crying. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of that," she said with scorn.

"They wouldn't. And it doesn't look like you're fine," Troy said genuinely.

"Really. I'm okay. Just…go," Sharpay tried pulling her knees up to her chest again, but when she put weight on her left foot, she flinched.

"Get up," Troy said.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"If you're fine, get up," Troy said simply. Sharpay looked uneasy.

"Okay. Fine. Have it your way," Sharpay lifted her arm and hung onto a ledge in her locker for support. Gently, she lifted herself up on her right foot, but when she stepped on her left, she collapsed. Without thinking, Troy reached out his arm and grabbed Sharpay's hand, keeping her from falling. He slowly eased her back down to her position on the ground.

"Are you sure you're still okay?" Troy asked. They noticed that their hands were still in clasped, and both he and she quickly snatched their hands away, red-faced.

"I guess not," Sharpay looked away and sighed.

"What did you _do_?" Troy looked at Sharpay's swollen ankle. He bent down to her level on the ground. Sharpay shrugged.

"Fell," she responded nonchalantly.

"Let me see," Troy reached out for Sharpay's ankle, trying to see what he could do to help. "I will never understand how you girls walk around in these," Troy pointed to her 3-inch heel. Sharpay smiled.

"Practice. And you gotta admit, you like them," Sharpay laughed. Troy laughed too.

"Yeah, well, they look painful. And, apparently, I'm right," Troy responded. "We should probably get this off your foot," he said. Sharpay nodded. He reached out to slip off the heel. This oddly reminded Sharpay of Cinderella. If only. Sharpay winced in pain as Troy eased the shoe off.

"Sorry," Troy said quickly. Sharpay gave a slight nod. Once the shoe was off, he handed it to Sharpay. He looked at the pile of books next to Sharpay and took her bag.

"What books you need?" Troy peered into Sharpay's locker. Sharpay smiled.

"Calculus, Chemistry, American History, and Language," She responded. Troy stuffed the books into her bag and zipped it up. He gazed into Sharpay's locker.

"Jeez, you have everything in here," Troy laughed.

"Hey, no spying in my locker," Sharpay grabbed the door from the spot she was on the ground, and slammed it shut, causing Troy to jump back quickly.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Troy laughed. "Here, give me your hand. I'll help you up," Troy stretched out his hand. Sharpay was hesitant at first, then took his hand. Slowly, with his other hand around her waist, Troy helped Sharpay onto her feet. They didn't dare look each other in the eye, because they knew their cheeks would flush a deep red.

"Can you walk on it?" Troy asked.

"I don't know…" Sharpay said softly. She took a step out, and cringed and stumbled slightly into Troy's arms. Without looking, her cheeks reddened.

"I guess not…" Troy said. Sharpay looked down.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No problem. Just…how are you going to go home?" He asked, concerned. Sharpay shrugged.

"Walk, I guess. Ryan took the car home so—"

"I'll give you a ride. There's no way in hell you could make it home with that ankle," Troy said.

"You don't have to—" Sharpay protested. Troy shrugged.

"You live 5 houses down, Sharpay. It'd be stupid not to," Troy insisted.

"Okay," Sharpay eventually agreed.

"Ready to go?" He slung both his and Sharpay's book bags onto his shoulder.

"Yup," Sharpay replied. Troy placed her arm around his neck, and he put his arm around her waist. For support, of course. Sharpay slowly limped out of the hallway with Troy by her side.

* * *

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said. "Hey Sharpay," she added, seeing the girl that he was helping. She and Taylor were waiting on the front steps for Troy and Chad. They both looked surprised at Troy and Sharpay, but Gabriella was the only one that remembered to keep her mouth from hanging open.

"Hi Gabriella," Sharpay responded. "Thanks for helping me back there," Sharpay thanked.

"Don't mention it. And call me Gabi," Gabriella replied sincerely. Taylor closed her mouth and remembered her manners.

"What happened?" Taylor asked, pointing to Sharpay's ankle. Sharpay just shrugged.

"One of Keith's slutty girlfriends shoved me down and I tripped on my heel," Sharpay responded. Troy gaped at her in disbelief.

"You said you fell!" Troy said. Sharpay shrugged again.

"Technically, I did," Sharpay said.

"Are you okay?" Gabi asked. Sharpay nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Sharpay smiled. Chad walked up behind them.

"What's Ice Princess doing here?" He asked casually. Gabi and Taylor stared at him and Troy frowned. Sharpay's smile slowly faded and she slowly eased herself off of Troy.

"I should go," Sharpay said as she began to limp off in the direction of her house, which was a long while away.

"I thought we agreed I was going to give you a ride home," Troy said to Sharpay, still glaring at Chad.

"No, it's okay. You guys obviously have plans. Don't let me get in the way," Sharpay forced a small smile and turned on her one foot.

"Sharpay, it's okay, we don't have plans. And you really shouldn't walk on that ankle if you really did sprain it," Taylor insisted. She knew Sharpay was the Ice Princess, but really, she couldn't be that bad.

"But—" Sharpay started.

"Okay, we're going home," Troy nearly dragged Sharpay off to his car as she hopped beside him.

"Bye," Sharpay waved goodbye to the girls. Gabi and Taylor waved back, while Chad just stood there in confusion.

"What just happened here?" He asked in puzzlement. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay's not that bad. Just give her a chance," She said as she and Taylor walked off, leaving Chad with an open mouth.

* * *

"The Evans Residence," Troy pulled into the driveway of Sharpay's house.

"Thanks, Troy," Sharpay smiled as she gathered her book bag.

"No problem. Do you need help to the door?" he asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll make it. Thanks again," Sharpay replied. She had this awkward urge to kiss him on the cheek, but just the thought of doing something like that made her cheeks flush pink. "Bye," she waved as she hobbled out the door and up the driveway. Troy watched her enter her house as he pulled away from the Evans' house, feeling rather odd.

* * *

The next Monday, Sharpay arrived at school with a wrapped ankle, which was hidden by her black ankle boots. She walked with a limp, but not many people noticed. Each time Troy tried to catch her eye, she just smiled shyly and looked away. Sharpay? Shy? Sharpay Evans was never shy. Around lunchtime, Troy caught Sharpay departing the lunch line.

"Sharpay, hey. Would you like to sit with me, Gabi and the gang at our table?" Troy asked. Sharpay was taken aback.

"Um, well, Ryan's already up with—" Sharpay began, but stopped. Ryan was already sitting at the gang's table, talking and laughing. Troy just smiled and tipped his head to the side.

"Uh…" Sharpay racked her brain for an excuse.

"Come on. Please?" Troy asked softly. Sharpay bit her lip, smiled, and nodded. He led her to the table, where everyone greeted her with warm smiles. (Besides Chad, who was still pretty much out of the loop. But he still said hi.) She took a seat between Gabi and Ryan, which unfortunately (according to her) was directly across from Troy. She didn't dare looking at him, which he noticed, but didn't urge her to do anything. Instead, she engaged in a conversation with Taylor and Gabriella.

* * *

The rest of the school day dragged on for Sharpay, a typical Monday afternoon. In History, the last class of the day, Sharpay felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. As she looked around, her eye caught a piece of paper poking out of her History book. She turned around and saw Troy smiling, nodding at her to read the note.

_Shar—Meet me at the Harmony Courtyard behind the cafeteria after school. –Troy_

Sharpay's heart lifted, seeing his boyish scrawl handwriting. The words 'Harmony Courtyard' brought back memories. She turned around, knowing her cheeks were flushed. She smiled shyly and nodded. Troy responded with his own lighthearted grin. She turned back to face the whiteboard, still smiling, but could no longer pay attention after Troy's little note.

* * *

"Hey," a smile crept onto Sharpay's lips as she approached Troy. He sat underneath a shady tree in the quiet courtyard. Almost nobody ever came here after school, which was why it was silent.

"Hey yourself," Troy smiled and tilted his head. Sharpay dropped her book bag off her shoulder and took a seat next to Troy, her legs stretched out and her arms propping her upper body up.

"It's so pretty out here. I almost forgot that this place was here," Sharpay said. Troy laughed lightly.

"Yeah…" He agreed. "Remember when…" Troy started.

"Yeah…" Sharpay cut him off. She looked down, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "Could we not talk about that?" She asked softly. Troy looked down too, ashamed.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Troy confessed. Sharpay nodded.

Every day of freshman year, Sharpay and Troy had met up, this very spot, after school. They talked, laughed, and frequently gossiped. They both had crushes on each other, but neither would be brave enough to say anything. They were the closest of friends, and no one wanted to risk what they had already. However, sophomore year they grew apart, barely even talking to each other, no more than a quick 'hi' as they passed each others' lockers. Now, as they sat beside each other, they couldn't help but think of those days. The days where they could have been something more. They couldn't help but think of what could have been.

Slowly, Troy turned his head to look at Sharpay, almost challenging her with his eyes to look at him too. Sharpay felt his eyes on her, looking at her softly. She turned, her eyes timid.

Before either of them knew it, they leaned forward, their body heat mingling. Their lips met ever so softly, their mouths linking. Without thinking, Sharpay leaned in closer, pressing her lips harder against his. Finally coming back to her senses, she jerked back in pure horror.

"Oh my god," Sharpay whispered as she put her hand to her lips, needing to touch the part of her that had connected with Troy. She rocked back and forth, not knowing what to feel.

"Shar…?" Troy asked, concerned. She snapped out of her reverie.

"What the hell, Troy? What have I done? Oh my god," Sharpay said again. She looked down at her shoes.

"Sharpay, calm down. It was just a kiss," Troy said, not really convincing himself. It wasn't just a kiss. It was something more, not sure of _what_, but something else.

"Troy, you don't understand. I mean, what will everybody think of me? Firstly, I'm already the 'Ice Bitch'—"

"You're not," Troy interjected.

"And I'm just beginning to feel accepted by Kelsi and Taylor and Jason and…Gabriella…Oh my god! She'll think I'm a slut! She'll think I stole her boyfriend! What have I done to myself?" Sharpay held her head in her hands.

"Okay, Sharpay, one, I'm not with Gabi. We never even thought of getting together. Two, you're overreacting. It was nothing—" Troy lied to himself.

"No offense Troy, but don't even try to talk to me about overreacting. You have no clue what I'm going through," Sharpay shot back. She wrapped her arms around her knees and kept her eyes on a faraway tree, not feeling so peaceful anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"You're Troy Bolton, basketball star. You don't know how it feels to be looked down on. I'm just known as the bitchy 'Drama Queen', but no one understands what it's like to be me. Try living one damn day in my life, and see how it feels to be stepped on and glared at. I'm not the bitch everyone thinks I am, Troy!" Sharpay shouted, on the verge of tears.

"I know you aren't," Troy responded. Sharpay continued.

"The only reason why I resort to being 'Ice Princess' is because I have no one to trust. I'm so damn enclosed and I have nowhere to run and no one cares and… it just hurts. I get one step closer to friends—people to trust, people to love—and I screw myself over. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sharpay cried into her arms, still squeezing her knees to her chest.

"Sharpay…" Troy said softly. "It's okay. I know you're not like that. I'm your friend. I always have been. Just like when we were 14. Do you remember what I told you, in this very spot when we were freshmen?" Troy attempted to calm her down. Sharpay just sucked in another sharp breath.

"I told you that you meant the world to me. That you will always be in my heart. Do you remember?" Troy urged gently. Sharpay lifted her head and rested her chin on her arms, still securely wrapped around her knees. She nodded softly.

"I do. And I remember knowing that you weren't lying. That you really cared," she whispered, more to herself than to Troy. He nodded. Her eyes filled with tears again, and he knew she needed some time alone. Without thinking, Troy leaned over, kissed Sharpay's temple softly, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm here." He spoke words of comfort, then got up. He collected his things and walked away, leaving Sharpay to drown in her thoughts and memories.

* * *

The next day, Sharpay avoided everyone all together. She gazed outside the windows in practically every class, and never opened her mouth to speak unless forced upon. Her brother and newfound friends couldn't help but worry.

"What happened to her?" Taylor's eyes trailed Sharpay out of the cafeteria. It was lunch, and Sharpay had yet said anything to the gang. Not even to Ryan. She just bought a bottle of water and walked outside, to who knows where.

Ryan sighed. "I don't have the slightest idea. She came home yesterday, and hasn't been the same since. I just wish we could help her. She knows we're worried," he said.

Troy threw down the fry he was eating and pushed his tray away from him. "I'm not hungry," he said. "I'll see you guys in class," he added as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, something's up," Kelsi concluded.

"Hey," Troy greeted he softly. She was where he _knew_ she was—their spot. She stood beside the tree, leaning the back of her head against the trunk. She turned her head at the voice.

"Hey," She lifted her head off the tree and smiled back. He walked over to her and stood there silently, mirroring her.

He looked at her. She looked so fragile and scared. She looked at him, seeing the familiar glint in his eye. They were both caught up in the moment, not sure of what to do. He leaned down, half expecting her to pull away, but she didn't. She stood still, as if welcoming his lips on her. They both deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting, neither of them wanting to separate. They pulled apart to finally come up for air. Sharpay nearly collapsed with her head and hands on his chest. They both gasped for air as their hearts raced.

Troy bent down to kiss Sharpay on the cheek, when she pulled away, her forehead crinkled and her eyes closed.

"Troy," she whispered, "don't."

"Sorry," Troy said, quickly regretting his actions.

"I just know if I'm ready for this," she said softly.

"Oh…um…okay," It wasn't what Troy wanted to hear, but he had to respect her wishes.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I know," was his response. She held his hand lightly, not wanting him to be like this.

"You'll always be in my heart, Troy," She whispered into his ear, her cheek to his. He didn't respond. She looked down, defeated, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned and began walking back into the cafeteria.

"Sharpay," Troy stopped her after a couple steps. She spun around, a small amount of hope in her eyes.

"Will we ever be anything more?" He asked, hints of both sadness and hope in his eyes. She gave a small smile and nodded slightly. She held out her hand to him, which he gladly entwined with his own. She squeezed his hand tightly and looked up with happiness in her eyes.

"I hope so."

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. And Please review! Thanks again. **


	7. I Want You

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are the best. Like, seriously. I went to an Aly and AJ concert on Friday (which ROCKED) so I had a lot of energy and wrote this. Lol. Soo, next one-shot! Hope you like.**

**A/N #2: I'd just like to give a special shout out to my most loyal reviewers: **hotsodagirl, XxThaliaxX, Ashley's Fool, simpleee.meee, Stella n Brandon 4eva, and Mondler 4EvEr. **Please check out their stories! They're awesome writers, and reviewers too.** ; )

**Here's the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**I Want You**_

"Stop it!" Sharpay laughed as Troy flicked water at her. They sat on a dock that sat on the edge of a nearby lake. Well, they did more running around and laughing than sitting.

"Aww, but you look so pretty when you're wet," Troy splashed her again. Sharpay put her hands on her hips and gave him a mock annoyed look. "You look even hotter when you're mad," Troy added playfully, which earned him a slap to the arm.

"I'm just kidding, you're always pretty," Troy pulled her into his gentle grasp.

"That's more like it," Sharpay laughed as she kissed him again. They held each other tightly, their arms wrapped around each other's waists, watching the sunset.

"Shar?" Troy spoke, softly breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hmm?" She responded, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her forehead barely touching his neck, breathing in his smell.

Troy lifted his hand to cup Sharpay's cheek, turning her head to look up at him. He smiled at the sparkle in her eyes, the softness of her lips, the rosy color in her cheeks.

"I love you, Sharpay. I want you, and no one else. You mean the world to me," He told her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open slightly. She was speechless and in pure shock.

"I…I don't know what to say," Sharpay whispered. "Wow," she looked straight in front of her, which happened to be Troy's chest. She had never been in a relationship as serious as this one. "I love you" never meant as much as it did this very moment.

Troy, noticing Sharpay's silence, drew back. He removed his hand from her cheek and took a step backward.

"Oh...okay. I guess you just don't feel the same way," Troy said quietly. Sharpay looked up, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"No! No. It's not like that. Troy—" Sharpay said frantically.

"It's okay. I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," He said hastily and walked off to his car, leaving Sharpay standing there in shock and confusion, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The next morning, Sharpay stood at her locker, getting her books, while Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi stood by, chattering. 

"Something wrong, Shar?" Gabriella looked at her friend in concern, who had paused in retrieving books from her locker. Sharpay just looked up, forced a smile, and shook her head.

"I'm fine," Sharpay insisted, "Really." She forced another smile. Kelsi knew by the way she smiled that she wasn't, but didn't pry.

"Okay. Let's walk to Homeroom. Maybe we can catch the guys before class starts," Taylor suggested.

"'Kay, you ready, Shar?" Gabi asked. Sharpay nodded reluctantly, feeling unhappy after hearing Taylor say something about the guys. She gathered her stuff and closed her locker, and started off with her friends.

"Hey girls! Looking good," said Jason as he saw them approaching. He, Chad, Ryan, and Troy stood next to the doorway to Ms. Darbus's classroom. Kelsi gave him a look and smiled. "Oh, you too, Kels," Jason teased his girlfriend, who gave him a playful shove. "I'm just kidding! You're the best one," he defended, which he received a punch from all the other girls for. Kelsi laughed, then kissed him lightly.

"Their violence is worth the kissing, isn't it?" Ryan teased, which earned him a whack in the head by Gabi. Ryan smiled happily. "Do I get a kiss now?" He asked. Gabi laughed and kissed him. "Yup, it's all worth it," Ryan replied with a smile, which made Gabriella laugh again.

Taylor had followed Chad to his locker, whose door was open. The couple stood behind it, kissing feverishly, as if the tiny locker door was hiding them from anyone's view. Jason and Ryan just watched them with an amused look, and Gabi and Kelsi laughed. Everyone soon noticed Troy and Sharpay's silence.

Sharpay dared to look at Troy's face, only to see him staring back at her with hurt in his eyes. Her eyes begged for forgiveness. Sharpay opened her mouth to say something, but just couldn't speak. Troy shook his head lightly as he looked away from Sharpay and hastily walked passed the gang into the room.

Everyone stood there in shock as they looked to Sharpay in confusion. She looked into the classroom, away from her friends' eyes, not wanting anyone to see her eyes fill with tears. She then wordlessly walked into the classroom and approached her seat, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Did we miss something here?" Chad and Taylor asked the remaining four, whose mouths were still hanging slightly open as they stood there in shock.

"I think we all did," Ryan furrowed his brow in worry.

"Come again?" Taylor asked, still confused. Gabi looked away from Sharpay, who was sitting in her seat staring at the chair in front of her, trying to keep her tears from overflowing. Troy sat near her, staring out the window, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Something's going on with Troy and Sharpay," Ryan sighed. Chad looked at him in surprise.

"Troy and Sharpay? The Perfect Couple? No way," Chad said in disbelief. Gabi nodded sadly.

"Yes way. Something's up," Gabi responded. Taylor looked into the classroom to find the two sitting in their usual seats next to each other, but neither acknowledging each other's presence.

"What do we do?" Taylor asked, concerned. Kelsi shrugged.

"We talk to them, I guess. You guys talk to Troy; we'll talk to Shar. There has to be some sort of reason they're not laughing and kissing like every morning…" said Kelsi.

"Are you kidding?" Jason asked with wide eyes. Ryan and Chad just looked at Kelsi in shock.

"We're guys. Guys don't _talk_. We just don't," agreed Chad. The girls just gave them a look.

"Come on. Do it for them. They're obviously having problems. Hopefully we can help," Taylor reasoned. Chad, Ryan, and Jason exchanged glances, then reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, fine," replied Ryan. The girls smiled.

"Okay, do it today at lunch. Just talk to him. Do something. We'll talk to Shar," encouraged Kelsi. The guys just nodded as the warning bell rang, ushering students into homeroom.

* * *

"Hey Troy, the girls are off somewhere doing some sort of 'girl talk', so it's just the four of us," Jason told Troy as they walked towards a table in the cafeteria. 

"Okay, sure," answered Troy. The guys sat down at a table and began eating silently. Chad looked at Jason to begin the conversation, who shook his head and looked at Ryan to start. Ryan just gave a 'what!' look as he picked up his slice of pizza and began eating it.

"Okay Troy, we have to talk," Chad broke the silence and made Troy look up from his burger.

"About what?" Troy asked. He threw a fry in his mouth. Chad looked at Jason.

"Uhh…girls." Jason said uneasily. Troy tensed up.

"What about them?" asked Troy. This was obviously a touchy subject. Jason looked at Ryan, who finally spoke.

"Look, Troy, what's up with you and Sharpay?" Ryan asked. Troy froze.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Troy tried sounding nonchalant, but was failing miserably. Ryan, Chad, and Jason looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? You guys are acting as if you guys don't even know each other, let alone that you're _together_," reasoned Chad.

"Okay, fine. We're just going through some problems. Just leave it alone, guys," Troy finished. The guys just nodded and went back to their lunch.

* * *

"Hey Shar," Gabi greeted Sharpay. The four girls had collected their lunches and were walking outside, looking for a shady spot to sit. 

"The guys said something about…I don't remember, but it basically translates into 'guy talk that would bore any girl.' So, we're just gonna hang out here, I guess," Taylor said. Sharpay nodded and sat down on the grass under a big tree. They all got out their lunches and began eating unusually quietly. After a couple of minutes, Kelsi spoke.

"Hey Shar?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay looked up.

"Yeah?" Sharpay tipped her head to the side, welcoming her friend's question. Kelsi looked at Gabi and Taylor, then sighed.

"Spill." Kelsi said simply. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Spill about _what_?" Sharpay asked, thoroughly confused. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi looked at her knowingly.

"Troy." Gabriella looked at her friend in concern. Sharpay looked away and sat there uneasily.

"What makes you think there's something up between me and Troy?" Sharpay asked uncomfortably. Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi gave her a look. Sharpay looked up.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked shyly. Taylor nodded.

"Please talk to us, Shar. We want to help," Taylor said. Sharpay sighed and pushed her food away. She remained silent.

"When did it happen?" Kelsi asked gently. Sharpay pulled her knees to her chest and looked at her friend.

"Yesterday," she responded. The girls scooted closer to Sharpay.

"What happened?" Gabi asked timidly. Sharpay squeezed her knees tighter.

"He told me he loved me," Sharpay told her friends. Taylor smiled.

"Really?" Taylor asked softly. Sharpay just gave a shy nod. Taylor's smile slowly faded and she looked confused.

"Then what's wrong? …Oh," Taylor said, finally realizing what Sharpay was talking about. "You didn't say it back, did you?" Taylor asked gently. Sharpay shook her head and let her tears roll down her cheeks.

"I…it was just a surprise. I didn't know…" Sharpay said shakily. Gabriella pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It was a big thing, and you just were…startled, I guess," Gabi said. Sharpay shook her head.

"But…he said it to me. And I didn't say it back. It's _all_ my fault. He trusted me," Sharpay's eyes were rimmed with tears. The girls just sat by, comforting Sharpay. After a while, Kelsi broke the silence.

"Shar…_do_ you love him?" Kelsi asked softly. Sharpay paused and looked up at Kelsi's tender eyes. She hesitated.

"Yes," Sharpay whispered. Kelsi gave a small smile.

"Then tell him," Kelsi squeezed Sharpay's hand. Sharpay gave a tiny smile. After helping Sharpay fix her makeup, the girls walked into school after the bell rang.

* * *

The class after lunch was free period for all of them. Troy had to talk to his dad about something, and Sharpay had gone to Mrs. Darbus to sort out some sort of homeroom problem. The rest of the gang met up at the library. 

"What did you guys get out of Troy?" Taylor asked the guys, after making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Nothing, since Ryan and Chad suck at trying to get someone to talk," Jason complained.

"Hey, it's not like you even tried," Chad defended. Ryan looked irritated.

"Guys, just stop. It doesn't matter anymore." He turned towards the girls. "What did Sharpay tell you guys?" Ryan asked, caring about his sister. She was almost never like this. The girls looked at Gabriella.

"He told her he loved her, and she couldn't say it back," Gabi explained. The guys stood there, wide-mouthed.

"He told her he loved her?" Jason repeated, not really grasping the matter.

"Yeah. And Sharpay was speechless, and well…you know how the rest is," Kelsi sighed. The guys just stood there gaping. Taylor made a face, not knowing how slow guys' minds really worked.

"Whoa, that's big," Chad remarked. The girls nodded.

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked. At least they knew the problem now. Gabi shrugged.

"I guess we just let them work it out," Gabi said.

"Okay," Ryan nodded. The rest agreed.

"Let's just hope that it'll work," Kelsi concluded.

* * *

After the final bell had rung, the gang had met up in the front of the school, like every other school day. Everyday, they simply hung out and talked and laughed. But today was quiet, with a bit of tension between everyone. Jason cracked a joke, trying desperately to kill the anxiety. Gabi and Kelsi smiled at his attempt, but no one else responded. 

Sharpay was miserable. She stole quick glances of Troy, hoping he was looking at her too. But he wasn't. He was standing there stiffly, his backpack on one shoulder, staring off into the distance. Not even one glimpse at her. She spoke up.

"Troy, can I talk to you?" She asked softly, nervously. He looked up, his eyes blank. They weren't filled with anger, confusion—nothing.

"Maybe later. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said quickly, and walked off to his car. Sharpay stood there nearly in tears, her heart racing. Ryan noticed that his sister was uncomfortable, and spoke up.

"So, we're gonna head home, okay? We'll see you guys later," Ryan spoke. The gang nodded, and the girls looked at Sharpay, their eyes full of encouragement and reassurance. Sharpay smiled slightly and nodded, thankful for their faith. They walked to the car and drove home, the ride there silent.

* * *

Troy threw another rock into the lake and watched the water around it ripple out. He sat at the dock of the lake he and Sharpay would always spend time at. The dock was pretty much their spot. It was where he would come to think. And now, he had way too much thinking on his mind. Deep down inside, something told him that he was overreacting. But something else in him snapped at what had happened. Troy sighed as the sky got a little redder, the sun slowly setting behind the horizon. After a while of sitting there and enjoying the silence, he got to his feet. 

"I thought I'd find you here," Troy heard a timid voice speak from behind him. He spun around, only to find Sharpay standing there.

"Yeah, well, I got to go," Troy replied coolly as he swiftly walked past Sharpay on the wooden dock.

"Troy, don't do this," Sharpay begged as she followed Troy with her eyes. He paused slightly, then continued walking. Sharpay quickened her pace.

"Do what?" Troy kept his head down, concentrating on his steps.

"This! Don't do…this," Sharpay said quietly, still trailing after Troy's steps.

"Well I'm sorry for doing whatever I'm doing. Just leave me the hell alone," Troy said, his patience slowly evaporating.

"Troy!" Sharpay shouted in desperation. Troy had had enough. He spun around. 

"No! I told you I loved you, Sharpay! I don't know about you, but those words actually _mean_ something to me!" Troy yelled, frustrated. He turned around and began walking again. His words hit Sharpay like a wall of bricks. Her heart raced as she continued following him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of _course_ they mean something to me!" Sharpay shouted at the back of Troy's head. _How dare he say that she didn't care? _

"Then maybe you're too much of a goddamn bitch to actually understand it!" The minute those words flew out of Troy's mouth, he instantly regretted it. He heard the footsteps behind him stop, and he stopped too. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sharpay, I didn't mean that. Just…sorry," He sighed. Troy didn't need to see the look on Sharpay's face to feel her hurt. He started walking again. His feet wouldn't let him stand still.

"Troy, don't go," Sharpay pleaded anxiously. Troy didn't stop.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," He spat. He heard Sharpay's footsteps slow down behind him. Sharpay was silent. Her heart pounded, and her eyes were rimmed with tears. She didn't know how to respond.

Troy shook his head and continued walking. Sharpay took a deep breath as her eyes overflowed with tears.

"Because I want you, Troy Bolton! I want _you_ and no one else!" Sharpay shouted, her voice filled with tears. Troy stopped dead in his tracks, hearing the words that he had said to her just the day before. He spun around to see Sharpay's emotional face.

"I love you! I love you with all my heart and I always will. You mean the whole damn world to me and I am completely in love with you!" Sharpay shouted through her tears. She cried freely, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy looked at Sharpay, his heart pounding loudly.

"I love you too," He said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes filled with joy, and she gasped for breath. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, her legs tightly around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. He cupped the back of her head with his hands, staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please—" Sharpay whispered between sobs. She pressed her forehead against his, their warm breath mixing.

He didn't even respond. He just pulled her down, pressing his mouth on hers. She deepened the kiss, her hands cupping his face and pulling him closer. Their tongues fought against each other's mouths, wanting more of the other. Troy's hands roamed through her hair and down her delicate neck, needing to feel her, needing to touch her. Once they pulled apart, Sharpay pressed her face into Troy's neck, breathing in his smell. His arms were around her waist, hugging her body close. The only thing that broke their silence was their heavy breathing. The sky was a deep red, a warning of darkness, but neither minded. She was light in his arms, and she felt protected in his embrace.

After a while, he put her down. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, their body heat still mingling. He held her head in his hands, tipping her face up to look at him. He kissed her soft forehead, making her smile lightly. It was silent, but they didn't need words. Their love spoke for itself.

* * *

The next morning, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi approached the school building nervously. They rounded the corner to the hall which Sharpay's locker was located, and stopped when they saw her. She stood in front of her pink locker, complete with her golden star, gathering books. Taylor looked at Kelsi, who looked at Gabriella. 

"Do you think she's okay?" Gabi asked, her voice full of worry. Taylor and Kelsi exchanged looks of concern.

"We'll never know if we don't ask," Kelsi concluded with a sigh. Gabi and Taylor nodded in agreement, and began walking towards Sharpay. Troy beat them to it. He walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sharpay whirled around, her blonde curls whipping to the side of her face. Her face lit up with joy and her eyes danced with glee. Troy picked her up by the waist and spun her around, making her scream in delight. He set her down on the ground, her heels clicking lightly. Her cheeks were rosy with happiness and his smile defined everything he felt. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss, which he transformed into a deeper one when his arms went around her waist and hers around his neck.

Taylor, Gabi, and Kelsi stood there with their mouths wide open. The guys approached them.

"What's up?" Jason asked, seeing their facial expression. The guys followed the girls' gaze, which landed on Troy and Sharpay.

"So everything worked out?" Ryan smiled as he lazily placed his arm on Gabriella's shoulders.

"Looks like it," Chad responded. Everyone nodded.

"I'm just glad they're happy again," Kelsi said. Jason smiled and gave her a kiss. Sharpay and Troy, now noticing their friends standing down the hallway, approached them.

"Hey guys," Troy asked with a smile. Sharpay stood next to him, smiling too.

"Hey," Gabi responded.

"So, um…you guys are okay?" Chad asked uneasily. Troy looked down at Sharpay, who looked back up at him. He laced his hand in hers, making her smile. She rested her head against his arm and looked up at her friends again.

"Yeah, we're great," Sharpay replied happily. The gang smiled.

"'Kay, well, we better get to class or Darbus will bite our heads off," Jason said. Everyone laughed and headed in.

"Don't wait up for us," Troy called out to them as he and Sharpay stayed behind. The gang looked at them knowingly, then laughed and walked inside the classroom.

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay, and she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are we really great?" Troy placed his forehead against hers and smiled. Sharpay smiled back.

"Yes," she said softly, but her smile was big.

"Why are we great?" Troy asked innocently. He swayed back and forth, making Sharpay laugh. Sharpay paused.

"Because I want you and you want me too," Sharpay responded as she threw her arms around Troy's neck. "Right?" she added. Troy squeezed her tighter.

"Yeah," Troy said. Sharpay gave him another small kiss.

"Yeah what?" Sharpay tipped her head to the side, making her look extremely pretty, Troy thought. Troy gave her a deep kiss, leaving a dreamy look on her face. He smiled.

"I want you too."

**A/N: Oookay. Hope that was okay! It took me a while to write, just cause I had writer's block, which is kind of sad since they're just one shots. Anyway, thanks for reading! And please please review! Thank you muchos!**


	8. Accidentally In Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I kind of sort of own the plot but…there's not really a plot? Oh, whatever. I don't own High School Musical.

Disclaimer #2: I don't own "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows either. It's such a cute song though; I love it.

**A/N: Another songfic! It's not sad, I promise. It's pretty much pure fluff; I've just finished reading some fics that have made me _cry_, so I needed to write something happy. So, here goes…hope you enjoy!**

Note: Written in Troy's POV. (It might be a _little _weird since it's in a guy's POV and…well, I'm a girl. Yeah okay whatever…)**_ Bold Italics_ **are lyrics, but you probably already knew that; it's pretty obvious. (Please please read the lyrics. They're so sweet.)

* * *

**_Accidentally In Love_**

**_So she said what's the problem baby_**

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love**_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

You're amazing. Absolutely amazing. I see you walk towards me, which fills me with joy. You smile at me. Your incredible smile. I can't stop thinking about you. You've just come from some girls-day-out with your friends, and you're glowing. I'm just glad you're with me again. You look up at me, your brown eyes glistening. _'What's wrong?' _you ask. Nothing's wrong. Absolutely nothing, as long as you're with me.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

I really don't know how I got you. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Do I really deserve you? No one's made me feel like this before. Is it love? I've never experienced this before. Maybe it is love. But it doesn't matter; I don't want it to stop. I live off your smile, your laugh, your personality. I care about you. I know you care. It could quite possibly be love…couldn't it?

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

You take my hand, which I promptly squeeze back. We and the rest of the gang head off to the nearest park. It's something we do everyday, but I never get tired of it. We have so much fun. Most of it is because I'm with you. My heart seems to smile when you kiss me. Your eyes fill with compassion as I kiss you back. This is all I need.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

We lay in the sun, just me and you. It's silent, but we don't care. I just stare into your chocolate-brown eyes as you laugh. Your yellow hair is glistening like crazy, and it's making you look amazingly gorgeous. I kiss you, making you smile as you kiss me back. We melt in happiness, I swear. The blue skies seem to be smiling at us, just you and me. We lay there on the grass, soaking up the sunlight. Just spending time together. My heart sings when I'm with you. Is this love?

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

Our lovely friends have brought us back some snacks. _'Love birds'_, they call us. We just laugh. Maybe we are in love. I take a bite of the ice cream our friends have given me. You lick your cone delicately, and manage to get some on your nose. I kiss your nose, making you giggle and swat me away playfully. I just smile, and lean in for another kiss, this one you accept. I can just hope this happiness will never end.

_**These lights of lightning**_

_**Mean we're never alone,**_

_**Never alone, no no**_

We get up, walking around on the grass. I look at you, your skirt swaying against your long and tan legs. You're wearing a simple tank top, but you look pretty nonetheless. I can't take my eyes off you, and you seem to notice, but you just smile wider. You take my hand, and I gladly follow. Anything to be with you.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

You pull me close as you sway your hips to imaginary music, and encourage me to join in. I laugh, seeing how much fun you're having, doing nothing. _'Please?'_ You lean close and whisper in my ear, sending shivers down to my toes. I smile as you give me your puppy dogface. How do I say no to that face? You take my hand, and I join in your dance, watching you laugh. I take your hand and twirl you, making you laugh harder. My hand rests on your slender waist. You're laughing like crazy. I love it when you're this happy. I try convincing myself that I'm only doing this because you love it. In reality, I'm falling for you. I'm falling _hard_.

_**Come on, come on,**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on,**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love**_

We walk away from our little dance floor, our smiles wide and our spirits soaring. You've brought me the most happiness I've ever had in my entire life. Unexpectedly, you hop up onto my back and wrap your legs around my waist, making me laugh out in surprise. Your arms wrap around my neck and squeeze me tight. Not tight enough to suffocate me, just tight enough to tell me I'm the best boyfriend in the world.

I laugh as you call out _'Giddy-up!' _like a little child. You're so light; I almost feel no weight on my back. Your eyes are gleaming; I can hear it in your voice. I turn my head as far back as I can to see your face. _'Don't I get something first?' _I ask, with a puppy-dog face of my own. You place your hands on the sides of my head and give me a long, hard kiss. We pull apart, smiling. I turn my head back to the front. _'That was way worth it,' _I say out loud, earning a laugh from you. You lean over and give me another kiss on the cheek. Is this some sort of fairy tale love? Because it sure feels like it.

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

After a fairly long time on my back, I put you down on the soft grass. We're under a big oak tree, relaxing in the shade. You lay on your back, too lazy to do anything. I roll over on top of you, my face inches away from yours. Almost all my weight is on my hands and knees, not wanting to crush your little body. You look up at me, your smile reaching your eyes. I lean down and give you a light kiss. We pull apart, our smiles radiant. You place your hands around my head, in my hair. I smile wider, feeling your touch. You pull my head down for another kiss, which I gladly return.

_**Accidentally in love**_

You're unbelievably beautiful. Your long hair is spread out around you, lightly curled and smelling of sweet flowers. Your eyes are sparkling, as they always do. I lift my hand and brush your smooth, rosy cheek. You close your eyes and lean into my touch. I smile. You're beautiful.

**Accidentally**

I'm surprised as you put your hands on my shoulders and push me over and onto my back. I smile as I see you roll over and sit on my stomach, your light weight not affecting me whatsoever. You lean down and tenderly grab my head, pulling your face closer to mine. I smile as your soft lips crash against mine. You smile too. Your knees gently grip both sides of my stomach, and your hands are still firmly on the sides of my head. My hands rest on your slim waist, but are soon running up and down your side, caressing your slender body. I roll us so we're on our sides, our lips never parting once. We finally pull apart, gasping for air. We laugh, our hearts fluttering with happiness. I smile as I feel your soft fingers against my lips, wiping off the lip-gloss that had transferred from your mouth to mine. I don't care. I just kiss you again.

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**Accidentally**_

Slowly, we sit up, still kissing passionately. Your hands wander through my hair as my hands travel up and down your back. When we pull apart, we're no longer smiling as we were before. I stare deeply into your eyes, and your expression tells me that you're thinking what I'm thinking too. We gasp for air. I break the silence first. _'I'm in love with you,' _I say.

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**Accidentally**_

Slowly, you smile, joy filling your eyes. I smile too as you fling your arms around my neck and press your smooth forehead to mine. _'I'm in love with you too,' _you reply, your face overflowing with happiness. I feel my smile take over my face too. A wave of warmth rushes over me, from my fingers to my toes. _'This is it,' _I decide. _'This is love,' _I say as my hands travel to the sides of your head, cupping your face. _'I love you,' _you manage to say before we engage in another kiss. I've never felt like this before. And I couldn't be happier that it's _you_ that I feel about.

**_Come on, come on_**

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside her love**_

I smile as I jump to my feet. I scoop you into my arms, one arm under your knees, one holding your back. You scream in delight and wrap your arms around my neck and bury your face in my neck, smiling like crazy. I spin you and me, in the middle of the grass, the both of us smiling our hearts out. _'I love you, I love you,' _I whisper into your ear. I squeeze you tighter and spin you one last time. _'I love Sharpay Evans! I love her!' _I scream into the air. I want everyone to know. No one's at the park besides us and our friends, who just smile knowingly at us. I swear the sun is brighter as it beats down on us, making your eyes twinkle. You just lift your face off of my shoulder and smile at me. I smile back at you, '_I'm in love with you,'_ I say one more time. I'll say it as many times as you want. You kiss me. I finally know how it feels to be in love. And it means the world to me that I'm in love with _you._

_**I'm in love…**_

****

**A/N: Oookay, so I really really don't care if you people hated it, but I had SO much fun writing this. Like, seriously. Isn't this the cutest song? I love it! You should really listen to it if you haven't already! It's like the best song ever. (I really don't know why I have so much energy at 1 AM…) I really really hope you liked it as much as I did. Please please review!**


	9. Definitely

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**A/N: Wooow, #9 already? I didn't know that…anyway, thanks SO much for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys and I'm glad you're enjoying my writing. )**

**Oh, and a great big shoutout tooo:** XxThaliaxX**—Thanks for the chapter dedication! It was great!** hotsodagirl**—just cause she's cool. Haha, cause she always answers my reviews which makes me all happy. Lol. And to** xBeautifulSoulx Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron Mondler4EvEr**, and** Ashley's Fool **for the encouraging words. And to everyone who has taken time to review. Thanks so much!**

**On with the story…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Definitely**_

"Who's house is the party going to be at?" Kelsi asked. It was lunchtime on Friday, and the gang sat around lazily, not really wanting to do anything. Sharpay poked at her salad, Gabriella took a bite of her pizza, Kelsi munched on a nacho and Taylor pushed away her yogurt while the guys sat around doing nothing, having already guzzled down their food.

"Troy's," almost everyone responded. Troy's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"What? Don't I have a say in this?" Troy asked. His friends turned to face him.

"Okay, one: You're the one who actually has a pool. Two: It's always at your house. Do we really need to ask anymore?" Taylor reasoned. Troy considered and nodded.

"I'll tell everyone else about it," Jason said.

"Wait, when?" Sharpay asked, finally tuning in to their conversation.

"Last day of school, right after school lets out," Jason explained. Everyone nodded and agreed. As the warning bell rung, students were soon flooding out into the hallways and classrooms.

"Summer. Finally," Troy stood at the top of the steps that led to the entrance of East High.

"Why is it when summer's finally here, we do nothing?" Jason said randomly. His friends just looked at him weirdly.

"What is it, like, 115 degrees out here? You can practically touch the humidity," Taylor said with a sneer on her face.

"Don't mind her. She just hated her History final," Gabriella laughed. Sharpay just tipped her head to the side.

"It doesn't _feel_ like the last day of junior year," Sharpay said softly.

"We're gonna be seniors next year. How weird is that?" Ryan added. The group stayed silent.

"Very," Kelsi answered. Chad exited the building and saw his friends standing there silently.

"What are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Troy's? Who's ready to par-tay?" Chad smiled. The gang erupted into a chorus of cheers and laughs and headed off to their cars.

Troy noticed that Sharpay had hung back and was now staring at the school entrance. He smiled.

"Kind of scary, isn't it?" Troy asked softly. Sharpay turned her head to look at him.

"Hold the _kind of_," Sharpay responded with a small smile. Troy smiled too, and looked up at where Sharpay was looking. They stood in silence for a while.

"Are you ready?" Troy said quietly. Sharpay tilted her head to the side and thought. _What exactly did he mean? Ready for what, school? Or something else? _Sharpay turned her head towards Troy.

"Definitely," Sharpay replied with a small smile. The two soon hurried off home, feeling strange from their previous conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry we're late," Taylor huffed as she practically stormed through Troy's front hallway.

"Uh, no problem," Troy said quickly, obviously confused. He looked at Chad, who just shrugged.

"What happened?" Jason asked, clearly amused.

"Well, Chad here thinks it's 'ingenious' to see if we can go 5 miles on an empty gasoline tank, something about a 'reserve tank'. Well, guess what: it doesn't work! So, excuse my manners if I'm a little stressed from having to _push his car_ to the nearest gas station," Taylor said angrily to her friends, who were trying to suppress their smiles. Jason and Troy were off laughing their heads off anyway.

"What? It's not funny! Ugh!" Taylor groaned. Kelsi and Gabriella smiled.

"Don't worry, Sharpay and Ryan aren't even here yet. It doesn't matter. Just…let's get settled in the backyard," Gabi insisted, still trying to hold back her giggle. Taylor rolled her eyes and walked into the backyard, where many of their classmates sat already.

"Nice," Troy joked. Chad just walked past him and into the backyard. Troy and Jason trailed after.

"So, Ice Queen and Ryan aren't here yet?" Chad asked. Kelsi looked at him crossly.

"Don't call her that. And no, they're not here yet," Kelsi replied.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Where's the food?" Chad walked into the kitchen. The guys followed after him, while the girls just watched them trail after the food.

"How do teenage guys eat so much?" Taylor asked. The girls laughed and shrugged as they stripped down to their bikinis.

Just as Troy and the guys were carrying food out to the table in the backyard, the gate on the side of the yard opened and closed, signaling the entrance of more guests. Troy turned to see who had entered, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sharpay walk towards the girls, dressed in a spaghetti-strap tank top and a colorful sarong that hung loosely around her slender hips.

"Shar! You look so pretty!" The girls squealed as their friend approached them. Sharpay greeted her friends with hugs and smiles.

"Dude, close your mouth," Jason whispered to Troy, laughing. Troy immediately turned red, noticing that his jaw had hung open as he watched Sharpay. Chad groaned.

"You're not really falling for her, are you? I mean, she's…_Sharpay_," Chad grimaced. Troy tried to look surprised, but failed terribly. Jason laughed again.

"You wish he wasn't," Jason said as he and Chad walked back into the kitchen where Mrs. Bolton had prepared more snacks to be brought out.

Troy walked towards the edge of the pool, where the rest of the guys were hanging out. He turned his attention to Sharpay again, who was still talking and laughing with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and other girls from their classes. Troy had never really noticed how attractive she really was. Sharpay had stripped off her tank top, revealing her pretty white halter bikini top. Troy watched as she untied her sarong, exposing not only her bikini bottoms, but her long legs as well. His eyes traveled from her golden blonde hair down her body.

"Bolton, stop looking at my ass," Sharpay shouted, snapping Troy out of his reverie. She smiled slyly, then giggled light-heartedly. He was just about to watch her happy face laugh as some guys from the basketball team slapped him on the back and laughed at him good-naturedly. When Troy looked up again, Sharpay had turned around and was now laughing with the girls. He sighed, not really knowing why he was suddenly drawn towards the pretty blonde girl in the white bikini.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pool party was going smoothly. Everyone was having fun, and Troy was just glad that everyone had forgotten the little incident he had with Sharpay. Most of the guys were already in the pool, and were trying to coax the girls into the water.

"Come on, Kels! I think you're tan enough already!" Jason called out. Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend's attempt.

"Fine, fine," Kelsi gave in as she walked towards the steps of the pool in her flowered pink bikini. She gingerly placed her feet in, but was soon pulled in by Jason, making her scream out in surprise.

Gabriella was already in the pool, sitting on a step with Ryan and talking happily. Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor sat on another step in the deep end, trying to look hidden as they kissed. Troy saw this and laughed, then turned around. Sharpay sat on a pool chair, swinging her feet and watching her friends play around happily.

"Sharpay, you're the only one that's still not wet," Troy reasoned.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Sharpay tilted her head and challenged Troy. Classic Sharpay. He smiled.

"Well, would you like to get in the water on your own free will or do you really want me to force you?" Troy smirked and raised an eyebrow. Sharpay looked at him at his boyish smile, and felt herself smile too.

"Now, what exactly is this 'forcing' going to be like?" Sharpay played along. Troy shook his head and smiled.

"Get in the water!" Troy shouted with a smile on his face. Sharpay laughed too.

"Or what?" Sharpay said through giggles. Troy raised his eyebrow. Sharpay put her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't," Sharpay said with a smirk.

"I would," Troy said back. Sharpay laughed.

"All right, all right," She said with a laugh as she walked to the edge of the pool and dangled her legs into the water.

"What? Not fair," Troy made a face as he saw Sharpay stick her tongue out at him.

"Totally fair. I'm wet, aren't I?" Sharpay teased. Troy smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you are…" Troy started as he glided through the water towards Sharpay. Her smile faded as she watched him get closer.

"What are you up to?" She crossed her arms and looked suspiciously at him.

"Nothing, just about to get you more wet," Troy said as he reached up, lifted Sharpay up by the waist and dropped her into the water. Troy watched as she came up for air. She brushed her loose hair out of her face and stared at him. He thought she still looked pretty, even though she was soaking wet.

"You didn't _not_ just do that," Sharpay said with fake anger. Troy smiled.

"And what if I did?" Troy challenged, only to receive a huge mouthful of water from Sharpay.

"Water fight! Guys vs. Girls! Winners get bragging rights!" Some guy yelled as everyone engaged in a huge splash-fight.

Sharpay couldn't stop laughing as she waved her arms frantically in front of her, trying to get more water in Troy's face. She couldn't help but feel like a little child, but it felt great. This went on for a couple more minutes before everyone ran out of energy and breath. Once the splashing had died down a bit, Troy noticed that he and Sharpay had traveled closer to each other. His hand drifted back and forth, only to collide with hers, making them both pull back in embarrassment. Troy smiled.

"Truce?" Troy held out his hand. Sharpay laughed and put her hand in his.

"Sure," Sharpay responded. Troy's smile slowly faded as Sharpay moved closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulder and stepped up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "But you know I won," Sharpay said quietly. She pulled away with a smile, wanting to see the look on his face.

Her smile slowly disappeared as she realized that his hands had found their place around her waist, and his face was inches away from his. They paused for a moment, not really knowing what was happening. Their breath mixed as their breathing became faster. Troy gulped, needing to break their daze, then smiled.

"You know I could beat you, one-on-one on the court," Troy said, a familiar happy glint in his eyes. Sharpay smiled, glad that the awkward moment had passed.

"You're on," Sharpay laughed. She turned as she heard Kelsi call out her name. Sharpay turned back to Troy. "Later. We have a little girl talk session planned," Sharpay teased.

"Oh, don't let me stop you," Troy raised his eyebrows, then laughed at Sharpay's face. He watched as she gracefully lifted herself out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her wet body, and walked towards her friends. This was going to be a long party…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After music, swimming, and a lot of food, the teenagers said their goodbyes and headed home, leaving only the gang to hang out at Troy's, as they usually did. Currently, the girls were sitting atop the guys' shoulders, engaged in a chicken fight.

"Come _on_, Shar," Troy tried insisting. She was being stubborn, but both were smiling.

"There's no way I'm getting on your shoulders, Bolton," Sharpay laughed. Troy cocked his head to the side and gave Sharpay a knowing look. He knew she wanted it as much as he did. "What?" She asked, with the same look. Troy laughed.

"You have serious issues, lady," Troy teased, knowing he would receive a sly remark in return. Sharpay turned and gave Troy a mock gasp.

"I have issues? You have pretty big issues yourself if you think _I _have issues, mister," Sharpay tried sneering, but ended up smiling instead.

"Fine. You have anything better to do?" Troy asked. Sharpay's face lit up. Troy raised his eyebrows. Sharpay leaned over, her arm lightly brushing his. As she put her cheek to his to whisper into his ear, Troy felt a shiver run down to his toes.

"How's that game of one-on-one sound?" her soft voice whispered into his ear. She pulled away, her face bright. Troy soon felt his face smiling too.

"Good. It sounds good," Troy managed to get out. Sharpay giggled softly at his response, then got up, taking Troy's hand and pulling him up too. She slowly guided him towards the Bolton's private basketball court, picked up the ball, and tossed it to Troy. Troy let his eyes skim up and down Sharpay's body.

"You're playing in _that_?" Troy asked with wide eyes, pointing to Sharpay's white bikini. Sharpay giggled.

"What, you want me to change?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"Fine. Have it your way. Whatever floats your boat, Miss Evans," Troy laughed and passed the basketball back to Sharpay. "Now let's see you attempt to score a basket. This should be amusing," Troy said happily. Sharpay turned to him, one hand on her hip and the other balancing the basketball on her other hip.

"Hey! We'll see about _that_," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Troy. He just laughed. He watched as she positioned herself behind the free throw line, dribbled the ball a couple times, then shot. The ball hit the back of the rim, bounced a couple times, then fell to the side.

"Ouch. Not bad… Aren't you full of surprises?" Troy said with a smile as he walked over to pick up the ball.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous," Sharpay struck a pose and made a face, then burst out in laughter. Troy smiled as he watched Sharpay laugh, still dressed in nothing but her bikini.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll teach you how to shoot a _real_ basket," Troy said with a smile as he handed Sharpay the ball, making Sharpay sneer at him. Troy placed his hands on her bare waist, feeling the warmth coming from her sun-soaked skin. He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Align your hips with your feet, and your feet to the basket," he said into her ear. Sharpay felt a small shiver run down to her toes, and nodded. Troy's arms wrapped around Sharpay, and gently grabbed her hands, which were holding the basketball. Sharpay suddenly felt exposed in her bikini.

"Stay on your toes…and make sure your arms are under the ball, supporting it," Troy said quietly, the awkwardness around them growing. Troy could smell the chlorine and shampoo mingling in Sharpay's hair, and Sharpay could feel the warmth of Troy's arms.

"Bend your knees, and when you shoot, flick your wrist slightly, and it should go…" Troy said. He watched as Sharpay shot, the ball flying towards the hoop. "_Swish_," Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear. "Nice," His voice trailed off.

Sharpay turned around slowly. The basketball echoed in the distance, but neither motioned to retrieve it. Her eyes locked with his, both smiling. They felt the hot sun beating down on them, adding to their body heat. Their hearts pounded, neither knowing what to do.

Time had frozen; it had to have. Sharpay's face was tilted up slightly to look up at Troy, her face soaking in the sun. Troy's was slanted down, feeling the blazing sunbeams on his neck. Sharpay tipped her head to the side and squinted up at him.

"Troy?" She said softly. Troy snapped out of his daze. He looked deep in her eyes. _Were they always this brown? Did they always have that sparkle?_

He didn't give himself time to answer his own questions. He leaned forward, and his hands cupped the sides of her face and gently pulled her face to his. Sharpay was taken aback at first, then gave into his actions, leaning into him. Their lips met with a spark as they poured their emotions into each other. Sharpay lifted her hands up to Troy's neck, holding on tightly as she raised herself up on her toes to pull herself closer to him. They both let themselves forget about the outside world. All that mattered to them at that very moment was the two of them.

When they pulled apart, their hands still remained atop each other. They panted for breath as their hearts pounded through their heads. Sharpay looked down, her eyes closed. Troy brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Sharpay?" Troy said softly, wanting to see her face. Sharpay didn't move. "Shar…" Troy gently cupped Sharpay's cheek and tipped her head up. Sharpay bounced a little on her feet and smiled up at Troy, tilting her head in towards Troy's hand. Troy smiled too.

Sharpay placed her hands on Troy's shoulder for balance, stepped up on her tiptoes, and gave Troy a light kiss on the lips. She pulled away with a bigger smile.

"So…are we? I mean, the guys have been telling me for weeks that I should ask you…and the girls, I mean they, well, tell me things…so I'm not sure if we're like…but I mean…" Troy was babbling. Sharpay stood by smiling. Troy continued. "What I mean is…I really want to be with you. And I really hope you want to be with me too. But if…by any chance—" Sharpay stopped him.

"Troy?" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Troy knew it was an idiotic response, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I want to be with you too." Sharpay said, smiling. Troy smiled too.

"So…?" Troy said, still pretty much speechless.

"Troy, you talk too much," Sharpay said with a laugh as Troy's face filled with confusion.

"Oh, uh…sorry, it's just that—" Troy stopped. Sharpay smiled.

"Troy?" Sharpay said again. Troy just looked at her, afraid something stupid would come out of his mouth.

"Just kiss me, will you?" Sharpay said with a laugh. Troy smiled at Sharpay's happy face.

"Oh, but you know, I talk too much so wouldn't that ruin the kiss of some sort? You know, when you're all caught up in the moment and your head's pretty much empty so you don't really know what you're doing…" Troy teased Sharpay as she broke out in a fit of giggles.

Before Troy knew it, her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met softly, their kiss growing deeper by the second. They were soon kissing feverishly, their tongues moving around expertly. They pulled apart, breathless.

"Wow…" Troy whispered.

"Yeah…" Sharpay responded. Troy gulped, then broke the silence.

"So…are we ready for this? We are, right? I care about you, Sharpay, and I know you care about me too. I'm ready for us…are you too?" Troy said, his face eventually forming into a smile. Sharpay soon smiled too before she gave Troy another quick kiss. She pulled away from him, her smile wide.

"Definitely."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm losing inspiration, but I hope this one wasn't that bad. Hope you liked! And thanks for reading. Please review! **


	10. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with High School Musical.

A/N: Hey! You guys are awesome. Like, really really awesome. It means a lot to me that you guys really like my writing! Thanks so much. Okayy, so this one-shot's pretty much fluff, I think. (My favorite part's the end.)

**A/N #2: Just telling you guys that I won't be able to update that often starting now. So Sorry! I just started school **(WAY too early, my school's incredibly weird)** and I'm in like 4 Honors/AP classes that all give out a _crapload_ **(sorry)** of homework **(I'm a FRESHMAN. They give out so much work. It's insane.)** So I'm going to try my hardest to update as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything. Thanks so much for continuing to read my stories! Your guys' support is so great.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Kiss Me_**

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked Sharpay as he watched her walk into the gym and sat down on a bleacher.

"What? I'm not allowed to watch my boyfriend practice?" Sharpay asked innocently. Troy smiled.

"Sure, you are. Want to play?" Troy spun the basketball between his hands. Sharpay gave him a skeptical look. Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine. You don't," He turned to shoot another basket. He walked over to under the hoop to retrieve the basketball, then turned around to see what Sharpay was doing. Troy laughed as he saw the blonde girl hopping from bleacher to bleacher, her skirt fluttering and her heels making a satisfying _click_ each time she jumped atop a metal bleacher.

"What are you _doing_?" Troy said with a laugh. Sharpay just shrugged.

"Being bored. What does it look like?" Sharpay replied. Troy smiled.

"It looks like you need something better to do," Troy answered. Sharpay stuck her tongue out and smiled.

"What, you have something better for me to do?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked around. He looked up after a while.

"Want to play some basketball with me?" Troy asked for the second time. Sharpay gave him a look, then shrugged and started towards Troy.

"Sure, why not?" Sharpay walked over to Troy, snatched the ball from his hands, and shot. The ball hit the rim and bounced off. Troy laughed, earning himself a look from Sharpay.

"You need practice, Miss Evans," Troy said with a smile. Sharpay gave him a face. "And, you probably need to get out of those heels to actually get a good shot," Troy said, pointing at Sharpay's 3 inch mules. "But you know, it's not your fault you're so short," Troy said, tapping Sharpay's hair, for which he received a slap on the arm for.

"Shut _up_. You have a _better_ way for me to be taller?" For effect, Sharpay stepped on her tiptoes to look Troy in the eye. Troy took advantage of this and pulled Sharpay in for a kiss, making her squeal out of surprise. When they pulled apart, Sharpay burst out laughing. "Okay, fine. Fine! What do you want me to do?" Sharpay laughed. Troy looked around.

"Want to get on my shoulders?" Troy suggested. Sharpay laughed.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side.

"So you can be taller, duh," Troy said, mocking Sharpay's expression. Sharpay just hit him again. Troy gave her a happy look.

"Fine. How do I get up there?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow. She screamed as Troy lifted her up and practically flung her body atop one of his shoulders. Her stomach was soon atop Troy's shoulder and her face was adjacent to his back.

"Well, this is lovely. But I'm not really sure if I'm _taller_ or not!" Sharpay exclaimed as her fists began pounding Troy's back.

"Relax, will you? Jeez…" Troy walked himself and Sharpay towards the bleachers and set her down. "Better?" Troy watched as Sharpay straightened her skirt and patted down her hair.

"Much," Sharpay said with a smile. She leaned forward for a kiss, and nearly melted into Troy's body.

"Hey… you're an awesome kisser and all, but people actually come _into_ this gym, and I think they'd be extremely amused if they found us making out on the bleachers," Troy reasoned. Sharpay rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, okay. Now what?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked blank.

"Uhh…" Troy responded. "Get on my shoulders."

Sharpay looked at him weirdly. "How?" She asked uncertainly.

"Good question." Troy squinted in thought, making Sharpay smile. The two soon engaged into a session of extremely weird ideas to get Sharpay onto Troy's shoulders, but all of the plans ended up with the two laughing hysterically.

"This is hopeless," Sharpay said through a fit of giggles. Troy shrugged. He then walked around behind Sharpay, held her by the waist, and lifted her light body into the air and onto his shoulders, making her scream.

"Oh! Who's good?" Troy laughed. Sharpay, on the other hand, was pretty much freaked out.

"What the hell, Troy! I'm wearing a friggin skirt! You looked up my skirt didn't you? YOU PERVERT! Ewww!" Sharpay screamed as Troy found this all very amusing.

"Hey, take a chill pill, will you? And no, I didn't look up your skirt. My hormones aren't _that_ outrageous. Crap, you're insane," Troy replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well, if I'm insane you're insaner," Sharpay hit the top of Troy's head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Could you at least take off your shoes? They're really bugging me," Troy said.

"Aww, I like my shoes. And if I did take them off, then you'd have to deal with my feet," Sharpay said with a laugh.

"I like your feet."

"Ew, you're weird. No normal person likes feet," Sharpay scrunched up her face. Troy laughed.

"Whatever. Here's the basketball," Troy handed Sharpay the ball and walked over towards the hoop. "You're way too light. Go gain some weight," Troy teased as Sharpay sat there.

"Shut up."

The two approached the basket.

"See? Now you're only a couple inches shorter than the hoop," Troy joked, when the basket was exactly facing Sharpay.

"Ha, you're so funny sometimes, Troy. You should have a sitcom," Sharpay said as she flicked Troy's temple.

"Just shoot already, will you?" Troy bounced slightly, making Sharpay scream again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Fine."

Just as Sharpay was about to drop the ball into the hoop, a door opened behind them. Troy and Sharpay turned at the noise.

"Who's in here? Troy? What are you doing in here? And who's on top of you?" Coach Bolton's voice echoed through the empty gym.

"Uh, yeah Dad, it's me. And it's Sharpay up there," Troy pointed up. Sharpay's face immediately reddened, seeing things the way Coach Bolton saw. She was on top of Troy's shoulders in a _skirt_, and Troy's hands were on her bare legs. It wasn't only some _random_ girl, but it was Sharpay. It didn't help that their parents were best friends.

"Oh, hi Sharpay. You two…uh…lock up, okay?" Coach Bolton said. Sharpay squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment as Troy quickly mumbled a quick 'Yeah'. Troy's dad soon exited the gym, the doors making a loud slam behind him.

"Crap." Troy mumbled. Sharpay laughed. "What? That scared the hell out of me," Troy said.

"I wish I could've seen your face." Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah, well, yours was probably worse," Troy shot back with a smile.

"Oh, shut up."

"Just shoot the stupid basketball, will you?" Troy flicked Sharpay's leg. Sharpay laughed and dropped the ball into the hoop.

"There. Happy? Now let me down," Sharpay knocked on Troy's head.

"Okay. Hold on to the hoop," Troy informed.

"What?"

"Just hold on."

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked confusedly.

"If you're not gonna do it, then it's your own loss—" Troy said, which freaked Sharpay out. She immediately grabbed onto the hoop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay yelped. In one swift movement, Troy twisted away from Sharpay's legs, leaving her hanging from the hoop. "OH MY GOD, TROY! HELP ME DOWN! WHAT THE HELL?" Sharpay screamed. Troy grabbed her by the waist and put her down. He immediately felt a pang of guilt when he saw that Sharpay was close to tears. She flung her arms around Troy's neck and sobbed. "Don't…do that," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Troy said, speechless. His eyes grew wide as Sharpay pulled away from him with a smile, and burst out laughing. "What? What?" Troy asked frantically.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Sharpay said through giggles.

"What? What?" Troy repeated, feeling extremely stupid.

"_That_ is why I'm the best actress you'll ever know, Troy Bolton," Sharpay said between laughs. Troy slowly understood what Sharpay was talking about.

"Not cool! _So_ not cool," Troy said as Sharpay ran off. He was soon chasing her around the gym, her laughing growing. Troy caught up with Sharpay (she _was_ in 3 inch heels), and spun her around. He was caught by surprise as Sharpay turned around and kissed him full on the lips, a kiss he fully returned.

"And _that_ is why I love you," Sharpay said, her eyes twinkling. Troy smiled.

"You know I love you too," Troy said, wrapping his arms around Sharpay.

"Actually, you'll love me more after what I'm about to give you," Sharpay said seductively. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"What? Another kiss? I'm up for it," Troy said as he pulled Sharpay close. Sharpay tilted her head back and laughed her light-hearted laugh.

"No, but close…" Sharpay reached into her skirt pocket and fanned out two tickets.

"What? No way," Troy gaped at the two tickets in Sharpay's hand.

"Yes way. Tickets to the first playoff game for tomorrow," Sharpay replied with a smile.

"But you hate basketball," Troy stated.

"Yeah, but you love it," Sharpay responded. Troy smiled.

"I love you," Troy gave Sharpay a kiss. Sharpay smiled.

"Of course you do," Sharpay leaned in for another kiss.

"I'd love you even if I didn't love you," Troy said. He kissed Sharpay again.

"I know," Sharpay said, not really listening to what Troy was saying. Their kisses grew more passionate, and Sharpay finally pulled away.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Sharpay said hopefully.

"Sounds good. Love you," Troy called out as Sharpay gathered her things and started out the gym.

"Love you too!" Sharpay's voice rang throughout the gym as Troy watched her retreating figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy arrived at Sharpay's house and stood on her porch, waiting for her after he rang the doorbell. He waited a moment before Sharpay emerged wearing a denim cutoff skirt and a white t-shirt about 3 sizes too big for her with the name 'Bolton' imprinted on the back. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a light layer of make-up on, just cause. Troy smiled as Sharpay twirled around for him to see.

"Very pretty. And I was wondering where that t-shirt went," Troy looked at Sharpay knowingly. Sharpay laughed.

"Before you say anything, I didn't _steal _it, you _gave_ it to me," Sharpay defended. Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay. Ready to go?" asked Troy. Sharpay nodded and they headed off towards the car.

The two sat in the full stadium, talking, since they were about half an hour early for the game. Sharpay was leaning into Troy's body, his mouth talking into her ear.

"That line's the free throw line…and the colored box next to that is the key," Troy said, pointing at the court. Sharpay nodded as she sipped her soda. "The arc's the 3-point line, and that's the baseline," Troy pointed again.

"So complicated…" said Sharpay. Troy laughed.

"I guess…" Troy said with a smile.

The game soon started, and both enjoyed it, but enjoyed each other's presence more. Sharpay, not really understanding basketball, still had a good time.

"Shar, why are you screaming?" Troy asked with a smile.

"What, I'm not allowed to scream?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"No, you're allowed to…" Troy smiled. "You have no clue what's going on, do you?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you screaming?"

"Cause I like screaming. It's fun," Sharpay responded. Troy laughed.

"Okay then," they turned back to the game.

It was soon half time, and the two sat around laughing and talking, waiting for the game to start up again. Sharpay pointed at the big-screen in the middle of the stadium.

"Look!" she exclaimed. Troy followed Sharpay's hand to the screen. He smiled. The screen was showing couples of all ages sitting around and enjoying the game. Underneath the picture wrote the words 'Kiss Her'. Sharpay laughed as the camera zoomed in on a girl and boy, both about 7 years old. She smiled as she watched the little boy lean in and give the girl a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. Lucky boy. I didn't get my first girlfriend until I was 11," Troy joked. Sharpay hit him on the arm and laughed. Before either of them knew it, the crowd around them was watching them. Troy and Sharpay looked around in confusion.

"Whoa," Sharpay said under her breath. Troy followed her gaze up to the screen, and was taken aback himself. Up on the screen was the two of them, both sitting there with confused faces, the words 'Kiss Her' still written beneath their faces. Troy was surprised as the people around them started talking.

"_C'mon dude! Kiss her!" "You guys are such a cute couple!" "How sweet! They're so shy!"_

Troy looked over at Sharpay, whose cheeks were pink with shyness, but was still smiling. Troy smiled, just seeing Sharpay smile too. He leaned in slowly, then paused. His eyes locked with Sharpay's. Her smile grew wider, and her eyes were sparkling. Troy leaned in closer, and their lips met softly. They heard the cheers of the others, but they soon tuned out of what was happening in the stadium. All Sharpay could feel was Troy's body heat, his lips against hers, his hand around her waist. They eventually separated, then smiled at each other.

"Thank you," Sharpay said softly, her cheeks still pink.

"For what?" Troy looked at Sharpay with a smile. Sharpay shrugged.

"I don't know. Just…for making me happy," Sharpay responded shyly. Troy smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

The game soon ended, and Troy and Sharpay walked out hand in hand, with big smiles on their faces. The two just exited the stadium and were now standing outside in the windy darkness, surrounded by people trying to get to their cars and out of the arena.

"Do you want to just stay here until the commotion dies down? It's so crowded," Troy reasoned. Sharpay nodded. He pulled her hand towards a corner near the doorways. A breeze rushed towards them and Troy saw Sharpay shiver.

"Are you cold?" Troy asked with concern. Sharpay smiled.

"I'm okay," Sharpay shrugged. Troy just pulled her closer and held her in his arms. Sharpay smiled up at him.

"So, what'd you think of the game?" Troy looked down at Sharpay in his arms. She just shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess," Sharpay responded simply.

"Just okay?" Troy questioned. Sharpay looked up at him.

"Yeah. It's more fun watching _you_ play," She said with a smile. Troy leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's more fun seeing you on the sidelines cheering too," Troy said back. They stood in silence for a while. "So what'd you think of what happened at half-time? It was a little weird, but I thought it was cute. It was a little scary too, seeing our faces up there. But did you hear everyone around us? It was great," Troy said happily. Sharpay raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I've never done anything like that before. It was such a rush. I had fun. This has been so awesome. I hope that you liked it too—" Troy was obviously rambling. Sharpay stopped him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy looked down. Sharpay smiled up at him.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Sharpay tilted her head and looked up at him knowingly. Troy laughed.

He leaned in and pulled Sharpay in for a deep kiss. Their mouths opened, letting each other's tongues in. Sharpay's arms found their place on Troy's shoulders and were pulling herself in towards Troy's body. The two separated, their breath mingling.

"Whoa," Troy commented after they pulled apart, making Sharpay giggle. Sharpay moved her arms so they wrapped around Troy's waist. She rested her head against Troy's chest, hearing his steady heartbeat and gentle breathing. Troy began talking again.

"Tonight's been so great. I've had so much fun with you. I can't thank you enough for everything. I totally don't deserve you. But I have you, so that's pretty much all I need. I love you, Shar. Have I told you that already? I probably have, but it's worth saying again," Troy smiled down at Sharpay.

"I love you too…but you really should shut up now," Sharpay said with a smile. Troy gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Aww, why?" Troy questioned. Sharpay smiled.

"Cause I want you to kiss me again," Sharpay said.

"Why do _I _have to kiss _you_? Why don't _you_ kiss _me_?" Troy said childishly. Sharpay smiled.

"Because…" Sharpay tilted her head up and looked at Troy knowingly.

"Because what?" Troy said with a smile, swaying Sharpay slightly. Sharpay lifted her hands, grabbed Troy's head and pulled him down for a long deep kiss. They pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"_That's_ why," Sharpay replied happily. "Now…" she said with a giggle. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Now what…?" Troy asked. Sharpay just looked up at him with a smile. "What?" Troy asked again.

"Kiss me," Sharpay said with a smile. Troy's smile grew wider.

"Will do."

**A/N: Awwww. Hahahah, I'm just kidding. Hope it was cute enough for you guys. Hope it wasn't too weird either! Haha. Okayy. Thanks so much for reading! And please review!**


	11. A Wish Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**A/N:** **OMG. I'm SO sorry. I didn't think it would take me this long to finally get a chance to write/update. Anyway, I'm trying my hardest to write and update as quickly as I can, but it's not doing very well (sorry for the slow chapter!) with all the work they give us. So, a big _shout out_ to my **_lovely_ **readers and reviewers for…well, reading and reviewing. Love to all! Enjoy the story!**

**A/N #2: I know these are getting a lot fluffier. I'm sorry if you hate fluff! But as I've said before, I think I'm losing inspiration. So I'm sorry if these are getting worse. I write these to take a break from stupid papers I have to write for school, so sorry if they're really dramatic and over-the-top, especially if you hate melodramatic fics. Anyway, thanks again for reading.

* * *

**

**_A Wish Come True_**

"Okay, so I thought that Physics was about…I dunno…moving things. Not stars and planets," Chad complained as he and the guys walked out of their last class of the day.

"Yeah, whatever," Troy shrugged. The girls soon approached them, books in hand.

"Yes. Weekend," Kelsi said with a smile as Jason draped his arm around her shoulders.

"We're all going to the Albuquerque Fair tonight, right?" Gabriella asked. Her friends nodded. "'Kay, let's meet up there at around 6?"

"Sounds good," Ryan replied as he leaned in towards Gabi.

"I dunno…" Sharpay shrugged. "I have a lot of homework because Mrs. Cale hates me, so I'm not sure…"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Liar," he teased playfully. Sharpay put her hand on her hip and gave him a mock scowl. Troy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, erasing the scowl on her face and making her laugh. "So…" Troy said slyly. Sharpay gave a small giggle.

"I'll think about it," Sharpay replied playfully. They leaned in for a kiss before Taylor interjected.

"Hey. Cute, but I think you're scaring the freshman," Taylor said with a smile as a group of freshman quickly scurried away. They all laughed.

"Aww, don't make fun of the freshman. They're sweet," Gabi said with a laugh. **A/N: Sorry, I had to put that in there for my own amusement. Lol. Being a freshman isn't _that _bad…**

"We've got to go, see you guys tonight," Ryan said with a wave after he gave Gabi a kiss goodbye. Sharpay gave Troy a peck on the lips and followed her brother out.

* * *

"Hey!" Gabi said with a smile as she greeted Sharpay with a hug, and Ryan a kiss. 

"Hey, is anyone here yet?" Sharpay looked around. Gabi nodded.

"They're over by the Ferris wheel and food stand," Gabriella pointed towards their group of friends as they headed towards them.

"Hey you guys!" Kelsi exclaimed with a smile. The group was hanging out, not really doing anything. Troy came up behind Sharpay, and she leaned into him, smiling at his presence.

"Me and Tay are gonna go hang out by the games and booths, see you guys later," Chad said as he and Taylor departed with a quick wave.

"We're gonna go wander around too. Check some shows out," Jason nodded. Kelsi smiled and gave a quick "bye!"

Gabriella laughed. "Looks like it's just us," she shrugged. Sharpay smiled.

"Do you guys want to split up and meet up later?" Troy questioned. Ryan smirked.

"All right, all right, we got the hint. We'll give you guys some alone time," Ryan laughed as he gently dragged Gabi off.

"We'll meet up later! You guys have your cell phones, right?" Gabi said quickly before he was dragged off. Sharpay and Troy laughed as they left, then turned to face each other. Troy smiled.

"So, we're all alone," Troy said, his face bright. Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed," Sharpay giggled as she stepped on her tiptoes to give Troy a light kiss on the lips.

"So, where to first?" Troy said as he pulled away and entwined hands with the girl.

"Hmm…" Sharpay thought for a while. "Whatever's fine with me," she shrugged.

"Okay…Ferris wheel sound good? It's the closest and I'm really too lazy to walk," Troy reasoned. Sharpay giggled.

"Sure," Sharpay said happily as they entered the line. After a while, they loaded into the car and the ride began moving.

It was dark out now, the colorful carnival lights illuminating the many faces at the fair. A breeze blew in, making Sharpay shiver. Troy pulled her close to him, his arm around her back, her head resting lightly against his shoulder.

"This is perfect," Sharpay said happily as they stopped at the top while the ride was unloading. Troy smiled.

"Yeah?" Troy said. Sharpay lifted her head off Troy's shoulder and looked up, receiving a soft kiss from Troy. Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah," her smile radiated as she leaned in for another kiss. They cuddled closer together as the Ferris wheel made its rounds.

They were soon unloaded off the ride. Sharpay crossed her arms across her torso, trying to protect herself from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Troy asked with concern. Sharpay smiled. What a good boyfriend.

"I'm okay," Sharpay shrugged. Troy wasn't convinced as he took off his sweatshirt and pulled it over Sharpay's head.

"Hey!" Sharpay struggled slightly, but ended up laughing instead. Troy stepped back and nodded in mock approval.

"Warm?" Troy asked. Sharpay smiled.

"Very," Sharpay gave a pretty smile. "So, how do I look?" Sharpay struck a pose, the huge sweatshirt reaching around her thighs. Troy beamed.

"Beautiful," he said softly. Sharpay melted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, letting herself sink into him. They kissed with fire and passion, and happiness too. Troy smiled when they stopped.

"See? That was worth the cold," Troy smiled as he gave Sharpay another light kiss. She smiled. They held hands as they began wandering around the fair again. "Where next?" Troy asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"I don't know…I'm not a big carnival person," Sharpay told. Troy gave her a look.

"Not from what I remember," Troy said with a look on his face. Sharpay cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we were really little and our moms would always bring us to this fair together?" Troy recalled the memory, a smile on his face. Slowly, it all came back to Sharpay as her face lit up too.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Sharpay said, her face bright. Their feet carried them to wherever they led, and they soon found themselves standing under a big tree, fairly far away from the fairgrounds. The flashing multicolor lights were visible, but not as bright. "I remember this spot too," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, me too. Brings back good memories," Troy said with a smile, making Sharpay laugh again.

"Oh, like you remember what happened here?"

"Of course."

"Liar," Sharpay said with a giggle. Troy looked at her.

"We were seven. Under this very tree, at this very fair. Our moms had gone off to get food or whatnot, and left us alone here. We were having a blast, not really doing anything. We talked and we laughed, I even attempted to climb the tree. I was close to persuading you, but even _I_ wasn't _that_ incredible at that age," Troy reminisced, a smile on his face. Sharpay giggled. Her arms wrapped around Troy's waist tighter as he pulled her in closer. He rested his chin lightly atop her head, and her cheek was pressed against his shoulder, her forehead touching his neck.

"Remember what happened?" Sharpay said softly. She looked up at him, his face and smile clearly confirming his answer.

"I kissed you. It wasn't an exciting kiss… I mean, we were seven. But it was our first kiss. It was my very first kiss, I don't know how many seven-year-olds you went around kissing," Troy said, making Sharpay laugh. Troy continued, his voice serious. "But it was and will always be my favorite kiss. Why? Because it was with you. And that's why I'll always remember it."

Sharpay was speechless. She didn't know what else to do, so she placed her hands on the side of his head and pulled him down for a long, firm kiss. Her hands roamed through his hair while his caressed the back of her neck, cupping her head gently. Their tongues fought against the other as their lips moved around expertly, kissing hard and fervently.

They pulled apart, panting for breath. It was silent, aside from the dull murmur coming from the distant carnival goers. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and stepped on her tiptoes to pull him in for a hug as he squeezed her small waist tightly. Tears sprung to her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her. She pulled away from the hug and gave Troy another kiss. She smiled up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Hey? What's wrong? I mean, that kiss was way better than it was when we were seven," Troy said with a smile, cupping Sharpay's cheek. Sharpay gave a laugh.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…" Sharpay looked up at Troy, who gave an encouraging smile, his eyes shining. Sharpay smiled too. "This is everything I could ever ask for. _You_'re more than anything I could ask for."

Troy smiled. "Come with me," he said as he took Sharpay's hand and led her to a nearby field.

"What's this?" Sharpay asked, clearly confused. Troy said nothing, just grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the ground gently. Sharpay gave Troy another look as they sat on the grass. Wordlessly, Troy laid down on his back and stared up. This was getting a little weird. Sharpay slowly followed suit, still confused as ever.

She looked up at the black sky, dotted with specks of white stars. Out here, lights were dim and the stars in the sky looked endless. Sharpay smiled, remembering that night again. She scooted closer to Troy, who draped his arm around her as she turned to her side and nestled her body next to Troy's, her arm resting lightly on his chest and her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"It's so pretty out here," Sharpay said softly. Troy pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah," was all Troy said. Sharpay smiled and inhaled the brisk night air as her mind flashed back to that night.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Troy, where are we going? Our mommies said to stay right there where all the other parents are," a 7-year-old Sharpay said as Troy took her hand and started leading her away from the picnic ground. It was night, and Sharpay's apprehension grew with each step she took as the picnic lights grew smaller and smaller. "Troy…there aren't any lights out here," Sharpay said with fear in her voice as they arrived in an open field of darkness._

_"Don't worry," Troy said simply as he squeezed Sharpay's hand tighter. Sharpay's anxiety melted away as she saw a smile spread across Troy's face. She looked around to examine her surroundings._

_"Look!" Troy said quickly as he pointed at the star-speckled sky. Sharpay immediately tilted her head up to where Troy was pointing. A smile stretched across her face as a star streaked across the dark sky before her eyes. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish, Shar," Troy excitedly urged Sharpay. She looked at him._

_"But don't you want to make a wish too?" Sharpay asked. Troy shrugged._

_"I'll make a wish next time. Hurry up before the star goes away!" Troy said. Sharpay immediately squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her might. She opened her eyes to discover Troy peering intently at her._

_"What'd you wish for?" Troy asked curiously._

_"I can't tell you, silly! Then it won't come true," Sharpay reasoned._

_"Oh. Right," Troy nodded._

_"Hey Troy?"_

_"Yeah?" Troy looked at Sharpay, whose hair was glowing even from the little moonlight, and her cheeks rosy from the cold._

_"Thanks for letting me have the wish," Sharpay gave a sweet smile, and Troy blushed._

_"No problem, Shar. Hopefully it'll come true," Troy said as he tilted his head up again to admire the stars. Sharpay tilted her head up too, hoping with her heart for the same thing._

**-End Flashback-**

"What did you wish for?" Troy asked, breaking Sharpay's memory.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked, startled.

"That night. What did you wish for?" Troy said. Sharpay smiled. He was thinking of that night 10 years ago too.

"Does it really matter now?" Sharpay asked with a laugh.

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"I know what I wished for," Troy said. Sharpay quickly turned to look at him.

"What?" Sharpay looked at Troy incredulously.

"I know what I wished for," Troy repeated. Sharpay looked at him with wide eyes.

"You stole my wishing star? How mean!" Sharpay said with a giggle as she playfully slapped the back of his head.

"We were seven! It was…you know, a spur of a moment thing," Troy defended.

"Oh, sure, that totally justifies the fact that you stole my star," Sharpay said as she tried to sneer, but ended up laughing instead. "Now maybe my wish won't come true."

"Did it?"

"What?"

"Did it come true?" Troy asked again. Sharpay considered for a moment.

"I'm not sure." Sharpay looked up. "I think so," Sharpay said with a smile as she stared into Troy's blue eyes. He smiled. "What was your wish?" Sharpay inquired with curiosity.

"You didn't tell me yours, why should I tell you mine?"

"Cause."

"Nice reason." Troy said.

"Shut up." They were quiet for a while.

"What was your wish?" Troy asked again, breaking the silence. Sharpay laughed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Troy smiled and gave Sharpay a kiss. Sharpay smiled too as she locked eyes with Troy. She looked away before she answered.

"I wished that we would fall in love someday," Sharpay said softly as she stared up into the sky. Troy was silent.

"You wished for that?"

"Yes."

"When we were seven?"

"Yes, when we were seven," Sharpay replied as she looked into Troy's eyes again. He smiled. "What?" Sharpay asked as Troy's smile grew wider. She laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Troy replied. Sharpay raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. The peaceful silence surrounded them again.

"Hey Troy?"

"Uh huh?"

"If you could wish for one thing right this second, what would you wish for?" Sharpay asked. Troy was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Probably the same thing I wished for when we were seven," he responded simply. Sharpay smiled.

"And what was that?" Sharpay inquired with a smile. Troy was silent again. He looked away. "Troy, tell me," Sharpay urged gently. He looked into her chocolate eyes, still smiling.

"What?" Sharpay whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder, still staring deeply into his eyes.

"I wished for the exact same thing you wished for." Troy said, his eyes soft with happiness. Sharpay's smile grew as her eyes twinkled with joy. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his. Troy leaned into her as his hand cupped her cheek, kissing her harder as her hands ran through his hair. They pulled apart, both silent except for their heavy panting.

Sharpay stared up at Troy who was propped up above her body. Troy looked down at her, her blonde hair framing her delicate face, her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold just as they were 10 years ago, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

Silence. Troy slowly lowered himself back onto the ground and laid on his side, staying close to Sharpay. She turned her head to look at him.

"Troy?"

He nodded.

"Do you believe that your wish came true?" Sharpay said with hope in her eyes.

"I do."

"Really?"

"I do believe with my whole heart that I am completely in love with you," Troy whispered.

"I'm in love with you too," Sharpay said breathlessly. They sat there in silence. "Troy?"

"Mhmm?"

"That shooting star gave me more than I ever wanted," Sharpay said softly.

"How?"

"I'm beyond happy. And now I know that those star wishes really do come true," Sharpay smiled.

"Actually, I don't really believe in them." Troy shrugged. Sharpay frowned.

"You don't? Why not?"

Troy shrugged again. "Because I had you even before then. But you're still my wish come true." Troy said. Sharpay laughed.

"You suck at trying to be sentimental," Sharpay giggled.

"I try."

"Well, in that case, _you'_re my wish come true."

**A/N: --Sighhh-- I hope that wasn't too bad. Yes I know it was incredibly cheesy but as I said, I'm losing inspiration and trying to give you anything but pure crp. Again, I am SO sorry for taking forever to update. I hoped you liked it though! Please leave a review and I really really try my best to update sooner! Love to all—and thanks so much! **


	12. God Bless the Broken Road

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry! Oh my goodness. When was the last time I updated? Like, 3 months ago? I'm so sorry! I've just been caught up with school and homework (I know, sucky excuses, I'm sorry!) and FINALS. Goodness, those suck SO BAD. Every time I wanted to write something, I remembered I had finals to study for. I'm SO HAPPY that it's Christmas Break and that I finally have time to write something. So, please have fun reading this new oneshot! (I'm sorry if it's not as good as others I've written. It's just that I haven't written in 3 months, so…sorry…) I honestly tried to take a break from all that fluff that I wrote and tried to write something deeper, but it might not have worked...please read this anyway! **

**P.S.—Happy Holidays!! (I know, way late, but I still wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!)**

Note: Kind of a songfic, but not really. Anyway, song is "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. If you want to listen to it while reading, (it's at the end), then I recommend the duet sung by Carrie Underwood and Rascal Flatts. _Please read the lyrics!_ I'm guilty as charged when it comes to just skimming the lyrics, but please please read them! Oh, and I don't own it. (Are you joking? I can't sing for my life.)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_God Bless The Broken Road_**

Sharpay's face lit up as she looked at the sign up sheet for the Talent Show the next week. She quickly scanned the paper and happily walked towards her boyfriend's locker.

"Zeke!"

The boy's head turned as he heard his name called.

"Zeke, babe, the talent show's next week! I'm really excited, and I know that singing or dancing or acting really isn't your thing, but you'll be there, right? Cause it would mean the world to me if you were just there in the audience," Sharpay's eyes sparkled as she stood in front of her boyfriend of one year. On the contrary, his eyes were dull and full of distress.

"Sharpay, we need to talk."

Sharpay's smile faded. The infamous line. She knew what was coming. All joyous thoughts that were parading around her mind were erased. Zeke's mouth opened, but Sharpay beat him to it.

"Please don't say it."

"Shar—"

"Don't." Sharpay pleaded. She felt her eyes sting with imminent tears.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry. This just isn't working out. It's not your fault, I swear. It's just that…I'm sorry." Zeke slammed his locker shut, offered a pity smile, and walked off, leaving Sharpay standing there in complete shock. She didn't know what to feel. She was numb.

* * *

"Troy!"

Troy spun around at the sound of his name being called. A smile sprawled across his face as he saw who called him.

"Gabi! Hey! I was just about to look for you," Troy said as the girl walked towards him.

But she didn't seem to look happy to see him. If anything, she looked sad.

"What's wrong, babe?" Troy said with worry in his voice. His brow furrowed.

"Troy, I have to tell you something." Gabriella led him to a quieter place in the hallway.

"Sure…"

"Troy—"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Troy interrupted. Gabriella's head flung up and had a look in her eyes that confirmed his question. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Troy, really, I am. It's just that…this isn't really what I envisioned between us! This isn't what I wanted. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, her eyes shining with sincerity.

Troy shrugged. He had seen this coming a while ago.

"It's okay, Gabi. The feeling's mutual. Friends?" Troy held out his hand. Gabriella's face lit up.

"Friends."

Troy walked towards homeroom, his heart a bit sad, yet a bit lighter.

* * *

"What happened to her?"

"I heard she got dumped."

"Oh my gosh! I feel so bad for her!"

"Wow. I've never seen Ice Queen like this."

Kelsi's brow furrowed when she heard these statements float around the hallway as she walked into homeroom. She walked up to Taylor and Gabriella, who looked like they were talking about something important.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked. Taylor and Gabriella looked up.

"Zeke broke up with Sharpay, and she's silent. I've never seen her like this. Ever. This can't be good," Gabriella said with sadness in her voice. Kelsi turned and saw Sharpay sitting in her seat staring outside the window. Her face showed no emotion—no grief, no depression—nothing.

"Hey hun. Anything we can do? Beat him up? Slap him? I'm up for anything," Taylor had walked up to Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabi following her. Sharpay looked up at her friends.

"Shar?" Gabriella spoke up. Sharpay tried to give a small smile.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine," Sharpay said softly. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi all exchanged looks, then turned back to Sharpay.

"Okay. But we're here, okay?" Gabi assured. Sharpay nodded as the other three girls each hugged Sharpay, then walked towards their seats as Ms. Darbus walked in. Sharpay sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After school, Troy wandered up towards his "thinking spot" at the garden on the roof. He raised his eyebrows as he saw someone already there, chin in her hands, gazing at the hills across from the school.

"Shar?"

The girl whipped her head around as she heard her name. Her face held a soft expression. Troy furrowed his brow, but Sharpay gave a small half smile.

"Hey." She replied, her chin still in her hands as she leaned on the ledge.

"So…" Troy started, but didn't know what to say. They both stood there quietly.

"I heard about you guys…sorry," Sharpay said gently, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Thanks," Troy nodded. "Sorry about you too…" He looked at her.

Sharpay remained silent. She pushed herself away from the wall and sat down on the bench. Troy followed.

"You…okay?" Wow, this was awkward. Sharpay looked up, eyes glimmering with tears. Troy was set aback for a second.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," He scooted closer to her. She just gazed at him helplessly, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Troy put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He gently pressed her face to his neck, rocking her slowly. "It's okay. You can cry. It's okay," he murmured softly as Sharpay slowly let herself go, her shoulders shaking, her eyes flowing, her lungs gasping for air.

It sucked for Troy seeing her like this. She was one of his best friends, and this hurt.

"Sorry," a small whisper came from Sharpay. Troy looked down. He gently sat Sharpay back up, brushing her hair away from her face. He tipped her chin up towards him.

"No problem." He said with a soft smile. Sharpay tried to mirror his.

"Thanks, Troy…" She responded timidly. They locked eyes for a moment, the world slowing down for them. Troy's smile slowly faded, as did Sharpay's. His gaze blurred, the only clear thing was the girl that sat before him. Suddenly, something in Troy's mind clicked.

He leaned forwards slowly, half expecting Sharpay to pull back.

But she didn't.

She tilted her head slightly, catching Troy's lips with hers. It was simple and soft, but held as much passion as any other kiss would. His hand that lay on her waist pulled her closer. She leaned into him, their bodies connecting. She pulled away first.

They remained silent, still peering into each other's eyes. Sharpay was panting, but Troy was calm.

"Oh my god…" Sharpay whispered. Her fingers flew to her lips that were just on Troy's. Her heart was racing and her mind reeling. She couldn't control anything at that moment.

"Shar—"

"Troy…what are we doing? What are we getting ourselves into?" Her eyes flashed worry.

"Sharpay—"

"I mean, we both just broke up with our ex-es _today_. This is such a big mess," She put her head in her hands.

"Shar, will you just listen to me?" Troy said, frustrated. She looked at him, her face soft again. "It'll be fine. We can work it out, okay?"

"But Troy…what does this mean?" Sharpay asked quietly, her gaze drifting towards the blue sky. Troy cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him.

"We'll see, okay?" He leaned forward again, bringing his lips to Sharpay's once again. She almost allowed herself to give in again, but wouldn't. She pulled away abruptly and stood up.

"No, Troy. We can't do this. Not right now. I-I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," She whispered as she flew down the steps, her blonde hair flying behind her.

Troy leaned back in exasperation, his face basking in the warm sunlight. '_Shit…'

* * *

_

"This isn't my fault, is it?"

Zeke received piercing glares from each pair of eyes on him. He got the message and slowly backed away down the hallway and towards his locker.

"Crap. What the hell happened to her? And…him?" Chad gave a confused look towards a blonde girl and an athletic boy. They sat at the same lunch table, fairly far away, and in dead silence.

It had been a week since the whole breakup/incident, and the gang—Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Jason (minus Zeke)—were currently spying on Troy and Sharpay from outside the cafeteria. He sat there fidgeting, while she was timid and practically motionless. It had been like this the entire week. Troy acted awkward around everyone, and Sharpay was practically completely silent unless forced to speak. If anyone had seen her, they would have thought that she was the quiet, shy girl, rather than the Ice Queen she was once known for.

"Troy said the feeling was mutual when we broke up, so it can't be that," Gabriella reasoned.

"Yeah, he was fine the day of your breakup. But Sharpay wasn't exactly quite as happy," Taylor added.

"She's been like this since that day, you guys. She's my sister. This sucks," Ryan said with worry.

"It's only been a week," Kelsi inputted. "Maybe she's not over him?"

"I'm pretty sure she is," Chad put in.

"What if it was really that serious?" Jason asked.

"Guys. Sharpay. Troy. We're not helping them by wondering about these questions," Gabriella tried snapping them back to reality.

* * *

'_Where the hell are all of them?'_ Troy wondered as he sat inside the cafeteria, across the table from Sharpay. Her eyes wandered from the filthy cafeteria floor to the ceiling, to the windows—anywhere but Troy's eyes.

"Hey, Shar?" Troy dared to speak. She had to force herself to look at him. "Can I talk to you?"

She remained silent, but her eyes urged him to continue.

"Um…later, okay? Meet me upstairs, 'kay?" Troy shifted awkwardly. She nodded coyly as they continued to wait for their friends.

* * *

Sharpay slowly ascended the steps up to the garden. The sunlight shone upon everything, bringing warmth to the surroundings and the mood. Troy turned at the sound of her steps. She slowly approached where he stood near the ledge. He smiled and pulled out a pink flower from his pocket, holding it out to her.

Sharpay was hesitant at first, but then reached out and took the flower and gave a small smile as she looked down.

"Why haven't we seen that smile in such a long time?" Troy tilted his head with that boyish smile on his face. Sharpay lifted her eyes from the flower in her hands to the surrounding hills, letting the sunlight rest upon her face.

"I'm not sure," Sharpay said softly. Troy gently took the flower out of Sharpay's hands and tucked it behind her ear.

"Very pretty," he smiled. She looked at him, a small semblance of a smile on her lips. "We can do this, you know," Troy said. Sharpay gave a small sigh.

"I…I think I know that. But I can't. Just…I can't—" Sharpay was interrupted by Troy's hand slipping under her hair and cupping her neck, pulling her lips to his. She felt his lips crash onto hers, and by instinct, she reached up and returned the kiss. Troy's other hand found Sharpay's and they entwined as they moved closer to each other. After a full minute, their lips pulled apart. Troy's hand stayed in its place behind Sharpay's neck, and their hands stayed together. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't do this, Troy," Sharpay whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I have to," was his response. Sharpay opened her eyes and looked up.

"I have to go," She pulled away, feeling the warmth of Troy's hand leave her neck, and letting her small hand fall loose from Troy's larger one.

"Shar—" Troy started, but she was already gone.

* * *

The next week was filled with quick glances, hidden caresses, and denied feelings between Troy and Sharpay. Glances were exchanged as they walked down the hallways, during classes, and with the gang. Without thinking, they sat next to each other during lunch, grasping hands and brushing legs beneath the lunch table. As for the denied feelings…it was mostly Sharpay. Whenever Troy would look at her with pleading eyes, she would always find an excuse to leave the room. The only thing Troy wanted was to be with her.

"Shar?" Ryan asked as he walked down the hallway beside his sister.

"I'm fine." Sharpay responded quickly and headed to her locker, leaving Ryan with a confused expression.

"But that's not what I was gonna ask…" he mumbled.

"Hey Ryan," Gabriella said as she and Taylor approached him with their books in hand.

"Hey," he muttered absentmindedly as he watched his sister closely. Kelsi sighed as she walked up.

"At least she's talking more now, right? She's not exactly a dead mute anymore…" Kelsi tried being optimistic.

"It's something that has to do with Troy, I'm almost 100 sure," Gabriella added, which left Ryan with thoughts buzzing through his head.

"I might sing something for the talent show," Kelsi said during their usual lunch chatter.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with interest.

"Mhm. Try something new, you know?" Kelsi said with a smile. Sharpay looked up, gave a smile, then resumed poking at her salad.

"No piano? That's what I thought you were gonna do, Kels," Jason said as he sat down beside the girl.

"Maybe. I might do both. I'm still thinking about it," Kelsi shrugged.

"Isn't the show like, tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but Ms. Darbus said I could give her my piece tomorrow morning," Kelsi said.

"I never thought of you as the singing type, Kels," Chad added.

"Really?"

"Really," Chad said with a shrug.

"Really what?" Troy interrupted as he walked towards the table and took a seat beside Sharpay. She gave a quick sideways glance and went back to her lunch. Once the gang continued talking again, Troy gave Sharpay a small nudge, making her look up and give a slight smile. Seeing this, Troy smiled too, and went back to his pizza.

Meanwhile, Ryan was watching Troy and his sister intently. He elbowed Gabriella lightly. She looked up at him. Ryan opened his mouth, never taking his eyes off Sharpay and Troy.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

History was definitely the most boring class ever. At least it was in Sharpay's opinion. And she way beyond happy to be out of that stuffy classroom with the boring teacher with a monotone voice. She placed her heavy book into her locker, took out her Chemistry book that she placed in her bag, and shut her pink locker.

Just then, a hand swiftly but gently pulled her away from her locker. She looked up to see Troy's face just as he pulled her into a dark closet. Before she could say anything, the door was shut, it was pitch black, and Troy's lips were on hers. He slammed her against the wall, hands tightly around her waist and kissing her feverishly. She felt herself being engulfed in passion as she let her hands wander around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer to her body. His tongue clashed with hers as they engaged in a harder kiss filled with fire. After a minute, Sharpay realized what they were doing. She pushed him away and turned her head to the side.

"No, Troy. We can't do this."

"Sharpay, you don't understand—"

"We can't do this. I can't do this." Sharpay's eyes overflowed with tears as she sobbed. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Shar—" Troy cupped the sides of her face with his two hands.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said as she quickly slid out of Troy's grasp, grabbed her bag, and flew out of the closet, still wiping her tears away. Troy stood there, his forehead against the wall that Sharpay had just been leaning against. He pounded his fist in frustration.

The next morning, Sharpay wasn't exactly thrilled when she saw Troy standing near her locker.

"Do you…need something?" Sharpay asked timidly as she opened her locker.

"No…well…yes. Kind of," Troy sputtered. Sharpay turned towards him. "I need to talk to you."

Sharpay's face tensed up, her expression sad.

"About what?" She turned towards her locker again.

"Sharpay—" He grasped her slender hand in his. She turned at his touch.

"Can we not do this right now?" She gingerly pulled her hand away from his.

"We have to do it sooner or later."

"Okay. Fine. Can't you just accept it, Troy? We're not meant to be. Don't you think all of this would've been easier if we were? Face it Troy. It can't happen." Sharpay slammed her locker shut and walked away quickly, trying to hide her tears from Troy. But he saw.

Ryan appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Troy.

"Hey man," Ryan greeted Troy.

"Hey," Troy responded. He sounded tired.

"I know what's going on." Ryan said simply. Troy looked up.

"You're not…pissed, are you?"

"No. Well…yes, but not at you. I have an idea."

Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Just meet me before the talent show backstage, okay?" Ryan said. Troy nodded. "Okay. See you then." Ryan walked away, leaving a confused yet hopeful Troy.

* * *

"You got it?" Ryan whispered as he went over the details with Troy.

"Yeah. I got it." Troy nodded.

"Okay. See you soon," Ryan said quickly as he prepared for his act in the talent show. Troy sighed and walked to his seat in the audience. He glanced to his side and saw Sharpay staring at him from across the packed auditorium. She quickly tore her eyes away and focused on her shoes. Taylor tried initiating conversation with her.

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual East High Talent Show!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang out throughout the auditorium. Who gave that woman a microphone?

"Shall we begin? All right. First, we have Kelsi Nielson…" This went on for an hour, filled with singing, dancing, and many other random acts.

"Thank you, Miss Montez, for that beautiful performance," Ms. Darbus commented as Gabriella smiled and walked offstage to sit with her friends in the front row. "I'm sad to say that Gabriella was our final act—oh, wait a moment…Sharpay Evans?" Ms. Darbus looked up from her clipboard and into the audience.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide. She remembered looking at the sheet, but never writing her name down. She didn't even prepare an act. What?

"Sharpay, dear, come up here," Ms. Darbus encouraged. With a slight push, Sharpay walked up the steps to the stage, still stunned.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Ms. Darbus…I never signed up—" Sharpay said once she reached the teacher.

"Oh, but Ryan said you had something prepared," Ms. Darbus assured. Sharpay turned around to see Ryan standing next to her, handing her a microphone.

"What? Ryan, I don't want to sing," Sharpay said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes you do." He replied simply. Sharpay was quiet. She knew he was right.

"But—"

"The song's 'God Blessed the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts. I know you love the song and know each word by heart. You'll be great," Ryan pushed the microphone into Sharpay's hands.

"But—"

"You'll be great!" Ryan said one last time before rushing down to where their friends were sitting.

"Without further ado, here is Sharpay Evans singing 'God Bless the Broken Road' with a surprise guest," Ms. Darbus said before walking into the right wing. Sharpay gave another puzzled look.

"A _what_?" She mouthed to Ms. Darbus, who just gave a shrug. Sharpay looked down to Ryan who gave an encouraging smile. The music started playing and the spotlight looked incredibly bright shining down on Sharpay.

Stage fright? Of course not. Sharpay never had stage fright. It was more like…confusion. Nevertheless, Sharpay took a deep breath and began.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road…"_

This was one of her favorite songs—she could always relate to the lyrics. She had to give credit to Ryan for choosing it. She took a breath and opened her mouth to continue. Sharpay's head whipped around when she heard someone else cut in.

"_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…_"

Troy walked out from the right wing, microphone in hand, a smile on his face. Sharpay's mouth nearly dropped open—from surprise, from amazement. He approached Sharpay on the stage, her face still in shock. He took her hand in his, and led her forward, never once taking his eyes off of hers. He gave a small nod and a warm smile, snapping Sharpay out of her reverie. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked into Troy's eyes, and together, the two began to sing.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms…"_

Sharpay let go of Troy's hand and took a step back, her eyes still smiling. She placed her right hand over her heart, her voice filled with emotion. Her lone voice sang into the microphone as Troy's voice backed out to give Sharpay her solo lines.

"_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you…"  
_

Troy smiled as he saw Sharpay sing. He let his voice mix with hers.

"_Led me straight to you…_"

Sharpay slipped her hand into Troy's again as she smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. Troy's smile grew as well as they walked farther up the stage, eyes still connected. Troy opened his mouth, still smiling.

"_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you…"_

Sharpay lifted the microphone up to her mouth as Troy lowered his.

"_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand…"_

Troy joined in.

"_It's all part of a grander plan that's coming true…_"

The two sang out the last chorus, not noticing the rest of the audience. For them, it was just the two of them, on that stage, singing together.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are 

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms…_"

Sharpay smiled as her voice gained strength.

"_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road—_"

Troy squeezed Sharpay's hand and brought the microphone up to his mouth as their voices blended once again.

"_That led me straight to you…_"

They held the last note together. Sharpay's voice was almost a whisper, but her smile was still as bright as always as her eyes shimmered with happiness. Troy couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was a moment of silence before the audience jumped to their feet in an enormous applause, clapping and screaming.

Sharpay and Troy spun towards the audience as they heard the roar of the audience. They turned towards each other again, and Troy leaned down and cupped Sharpay's cheek in his hand. They stood there for a second, both breathing heavily.

This time, Sharpay kissed him. She melted in his embrace as he happily kissed her back. They pulled away as the audience began clapping and applauding louder. They exchanged a glance and quickly looked at their friends in the front row. Gabriella was smiling joyously as she placed her hands around her mouth and gave out a happy yell. Zeke was applauding with a smile, and Ryan just looked happy to see his sister happy. The rest of the gang were jumping up and down and screaming wildly.

Sharpay and Troy exchanged a glance as they grasped hands and gave a bow, still smiling brightly. After a third bow, the curtain closed, leaving Sharpay and Troy standing there alone.

"So…" Troy said. Sharpay just smiled and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"So…" Sharpay smiled.

"Is this it? Is there an 'us'?" Troy asked, smiling at Sharpay who was still on her tippy toes.

"Well…" She leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips. "I would say that the song pretty much spoke for itself," She gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Me too," Troy said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm glad I've ended up here with you," Sharpay whispered.

"Me too," Troy's vocabulary had pretty much reduced to those two words as he pressed his lips to hers. Sharpay smiled, and kissed him harder.

And so they kissed in each other's arms, finally finding each other. Finally finding love…

**A/N: So I believe that I still suck at writing these endings. They either end up incredibly bland and flat or incredibly cheesy. So, sorry for that…On the other hand, I hope you had fun reading this. I love this song and I had a great time writing this (I completely forgot how much fun it was to write!)**

**I felt like such an idiot that I hadn't updated in so long. I'm really really sorry! I was just caught up in the first semester of high school and everything…but I'm SO grateful for all of my readers that have stuck with me through it all. _Love to all of you_ and I wish you guys the _happiest holidays_ and _an extremely late Christmas_, and a very _Happy New Year_ (2007!)!**


End file.
